The Heart of a SOLDIER
by C00K53Y
Summary: A background story that focus' on the history of Cloud, Zack and Sephiroth, but their Kingdom Hearts selves, rather than their Final Fantasy Selves. Differnt Universe, different story. Hope you enjoy. - More info in Authors Note -
1. The Monster SOLDIER

**Authors Note: **Well where to start. Lets start with hey. I suppose I should explain my reasoning for this story. So if you've come from my other Fanfic series. ( The lost keys and now Point of War) then you'll know that I'm doing this because I want to try to explain the past of the Final Fantasy 7 characters but the past of their Kingdom Hearts Universe selves. Does that makes sense?

I'll try again just in case. So if you've played the Final Fantasy Compilation then you'll know exactly what happened from start to finish. But then you'll also know that the Kingdom Hearts versions of the characters don't line up in a time line. So this is the past of the Kingdom Hearts Universe versions of Cloud, Sephiroth, Zack, Aerith, Tifa and Cid. And there may be links back to Crisis Core and the original Final Fantasy 7.

Now if that doesn't make sense. Then I'm very sorry. But I may as well get going.

So thank you for coming to check this out, an if you enjoy please leave a review just so I know that your enjoying or not if the case may be. :D But away from all that... I hope you enjoy.

**The Heart of A SOLDIER**

**Chapter 1: The Monster SOLDIER **

The laboratory was cold and empty. The metallic walls were dark and concealed the entire room in darkness.

The room itself was a large circular room. And in the centre was a large semi circle tank. The door was stuck to the side of it, with a small circular window that remained the only way of looking inside.

Coming from the main tank, there was wide, thick wires. They led off into concealed areas or to other smaller tanks, that stood up right.

The only door that led outside the lab flew open. Two men walked in, one was older than the other, and his age seemed to grant him so much more wisdom.

The older man had brown hair and a brown moustache. He had large square glasses and wore brown trousers underneath his lab coat.

The younger man had long black hair he wore pulled back in a ponytail. He was also wearing small round glasses. He had a distinctive hunched, shuffling walk.

"Professor are you sure this creature is safe?" The younger man asked.

"Hojo, I have told you already..." The older man opened one of the side tanks and spun around to look at the younger man. "This creature is exactly what we are looking for".

The older man's grin took up most of his face.

Two soldiers came through the door.

"Professor Gast". One Soldier said. "Are you ready for the creature?"

"Yes. Bring it in". He answered.

Hojo stood still. Just staring as a group of twelve soldiers dragged in a creature. "Is it that dangerous?" He asked mockingly.

"Yes Hojo. It is that dangerous". Gast replied to his assistant.

The Soldiers threw the creature in the readied tank.

With a few precise button places the tank sealed and the creature was thrown into a standing position. The creature was no creature at all. As the scientists had never come across Heartless on their world. But the heartless wasn't even a normal heartless. It was a shadow guardian. ( Like Riku's or Ansem the Seeker of Darkness') The heartless was still sleeping and also seemed to have taken a lot of hurt during it capture. Now it floated silently and peacefully.

"Begin it's energy drain!" Gast ordered Hojo.

Hojo nodded pressing a few buttons.

The guardian began to lose its energy, just in a matter of seconds it seemed so much weaker.

Then the door flew open once again and another scientist walked in.

"Lucrecia". Hojo said surprised.

The new comer walked into the centre of the room. She had long brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail with her bangs partly covering her left eye. The top of the ponytail was wrapped up in an old yellow cloth and her eyes were chocolate brown.

But the thing that everyone noticed about her, was that she was pregnant.

"You shouldn't be in here". Gast said shaking his head.

"This is my lab as well. My project". Lucrecia said.

Gast nodded. "Fine... just don't hurt yourself".

xXx

Some time later many other 'creatures' had been dragged into the lab. A nobody and a Neo shadow heartless, were now also in the tanks. As well as a large pipe that was now plugged into the tank. Pumping some sort of green energy into it.

Hojo was smiling as he was amazed by their success.

Gast walked through the doors.

"Don't touch anything Hojo. It is not time yet".

"Why not!" Hojo shouted. "You and I both know that we can finish this project now. Create our own super soldier!"

"We must do further tests" Gast answered calmly.

"No!" Hojo bent down and picked up a rifle that was resting against one of the control panels, that some inexperienced soldier had stupidly left behind.

Hojo pointed it at his boss. "Activate it now!"

Gast shook his head. "Put it down Hojo. There is no need for this!"

"We need this soldier. I need it. With it I can control this entire world, and control many others".

Gast turned around and started hitting buttons.

"That's it". Hojo said smiling.

"No!" Gast said, hitting one last key.

The lab locked down, as the door sealed shut. An alarm began to go off.

"If you kill me... then you'll never leave this place. And neither will your super soldier!"

Then Gast heard a scream.

He turned around, looking straight into the window at the inside of the tank. Inside stood Lucrecia.

"What are you doing!" Gast shouted at Hojo. "You'll kill them!"

Hojo just laughed.

"The project needs a host. You know that! I know that! Who were we to kid ourselves that we could create a body for it!"

"So you create a monster that you can control".

"Exactly!" Hojo shouted. "All we need is the activation codes. Then nothing shall stop me".

"You are crazy!" Gast said shaking his head.

"So! You have to be".

Hojo walked over to Gast. "Activate it!"

"Never!" Gast replied.

Hojo laughed maniacally. "Then I don't need you!"

Hojo pulled the trigger. And Gast fell to the ground.

Hojo looked down to the panel, that was now covered in blood.

With a few key strokes he deactivated the security over ride. And the doors flew open.

A large group of soldiers ran in. "What's wrong". One asked.

Hojo dropped the gun. "He threatened to shoot me, and threw Lucrecia in the tank". Hojo lied. "Please bring the President down, he's the only person who can open the tank now... please".

Two soldiers nodded and ran out of the room, Hojo turned around and grinned.

Through the window to the tank he saw Lucrecia dying. Slowly. As her child grew at an incredibly fast rate.

xXx

A few moments later, the President of the Nibelheim came through the main doors.

Shocked, he ran straight towards the control panel and pushed in a master key. The tank flew open.

A boy fell out. He had long silver hair, and even as just a five year old boy he seemed so strong. His eyes however were very strange. They were almost cat like and bright green.

"Who is that?" The president asked.

The boy lay on the ground silent. But breathing.

The soldiers ran over to the tank to check for Lucrecia. However the tank had worked for the unborn child, but for the women that had been alive and well, it had destroyed her body.

The president turned to Hojo.

"I am so sorry Professor. Let me offer my condolences".

Hojo nodded. Secretly happy from his success.

"Thank you".

xXx

6 Years Later.

The Child had grown very quickly. In a space of 6 years he had grown twice as fast. And now looked at least seventeen.

He had run away from home two years ago. Living out his life in a small mountain top town, away from the labs, that he for some reason despised.

Before he had ran , his father had granted him a name. Sephiroth.

Sephiroth had met two other boys. They were good friends and he felt lucky to be able to join them.

Sephiroth held a large log in his hand, the other boys held sticks.

"Yeah that's fair!" One of the boys shouted, looking at the size of Sephiroth's play weapon.

"Life's not fair. You should know that Angeal!" The other boy said laughing.

Sephiroth joined in, while Angeal stood there confused.

"Fine but we going to fight or what?" Angeal asked.

The other boy shook his head. "You know I'd rather not".

Sephiroth laughed. "Running away again Genesis".

"Yep". He answered.

Angeal ran after him. "Come on". He shouted as Genesis took off in a different direction.

Angeal chased after him.

Sephiroth stood still. Then he turned around hearing the mud move around a footstep.

"What do you want!" Sephiroth shouted. Seeing three soldiers behind him.

"Professor Hojo wishes to see you". One Soldier said.

"Yeah right!" Sephiroth shouted, throwing the log he held at them.

It hit one in the face, and he was knocked unconscious.

"You little!" One soldier shouted.

Sephiroth spun around and darted off toward the direction his friends had gone.

"Get him!" Another Soldier said.

Sephiroth raced around a corner, jumping over things that should have been impossible. Finally he came to a clearing where his friends stood, talking.

"The Soldier they're here!" Sephiroth shouted.

In a matter of seconds the field was surrounded.

"Give up kid!" One soldier shouted.

"Never!" Sephiroth barked.

He tried to run again but this time he was caught by a group of soldiers.

He turned around to see both Angeal and Genesis being knocked to the ground.

"Get off them!" Sephiroth shouted.

xXx

An hour later. In the Presidents office.

"So that's why we want you kids. You want to be hero's right?" The president asked.

Angeal and Genesis nodded. Sephiroth just shook his head.

"Then why?" The president asked.

"I don't want to see my father again!" Sephiroth answered.

"Fine... I shall give you separate living accommodation. You'd never have to see him again".

"But what do we have to do?" Sephiroth questioned. "I'm not just going to be another one of you stupid guards am I?"

"You will become members of an elite group of freedom fighters. SOLDIER. And with training you will be the best".

For Genesis and Angeal, they were done. They were signed up for all they cared.

Sephiroth however was not satisfied. But followed his friends choices none the less.

"Fine". He hissed.

"Good". The president said raising his hands, smiling. "I will have someone take you out".

xXx

3 Months Later.

Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis all stood in the lab. Three small tanks stood in front of them. Above their tanks was a large pipe. Piping in the same energy that had created Sephiroth.

"So what's this for again?" Angeal asked.

"So that we become the SOLDIER operatives that we deserve to be. It will make us stronger". Sephiroth answered.

"Fine, if your all up for it". Angeal said looking at them both.

Genesis nodded. Sephiroth jumped into his tank.

Angeal shook his head, trying to throw away his fears, and did the same. Genesis followed seconds later.

A group of scientists walked in. With a few button presses the three boys fell asleep.

xXx

8 Years Later.

Sephiroth dove into a large room. He drew his long katana and pointed it at a group of Wutai soldiers in front of him.

"You shouldn't be here!" He shouted. "Leave or face your end!"

The Soldiers laughed.

They aimed their rifles, and unloaded their clips.

Sephiroth moved faster than light. In a few strikes, the firing stopped. And only he remained standing.

He opened the main doors. Letting in his own troops and Angeal and Genesis.

"Nicely done". Genesis commented.

Angeal just nodded as he walked past.

"We still have more to do yet". Sephiroth said, following Angeal.

xXx

They walked into another room. Angeal stepped forward this time. On his back he held a huge sword. It was much wider than any other blade, and was nearly as long as Sephiroth's own blade. Only a member of SOLDIER would be able to lift it.

Angeal ran into the room, and slid under the gun fire. With one move, he kicked half of the troops away, and disarmed the others with his arms.

Everyone else walked in.

Genesis walked over to one Wutai soldier who was still squirming. He brought his boot down on his head.

"Why do you carry that blade around with you, if you not going to use it?" Genesis asked him.

"Why should I? I want to protect my honour, and my dreams".

Sephiroth shook his head. "They can only get you so far. You obsessed with your honour is beginning to annoy me".

Genesis began to speak. "When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the goddess descends from the sky. wings of light and dark spread afar, she guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting".

"Are you seriously that crazy? Both of you. Obsessed with stupid things". Sephiroth said.

"You know... we're all a little crazy. This stupid war is doing it to us". Angeal said walking away.

"I suppose. But I know for a fact I'm the only normal one here". Sephiroth said.

"Yeah you with your super human speed and strength". Genesis said sarcastically. "Your like a monster. Shame we cant just knock you off".

The three of them burst out laughing as they walked further into the Wutai troops' castle.

**Authors Note: **Well that was fun. Really that honestly had one link to Kingdom Hearts. So I apologise for that. But that's just how it had to work. Next chapter will include Cloud and Zack. So should be fun. But I hope you have enjoyed and I hope that I do this justice for those who have trouble figuring out how the history of the FF7 characters works in KH. Thanks for reading. :D Next chapter will be up soon.


	2. The Recruits

**Authors Note: **Okay so I'm back. I don't know how long the wait had been. It shouldn't be too long. As I'm writing this pretty far before I post. But this chapter will focus more on Zack and Cloud. With a few more twists. And maybe some more links to KH this time. Oh and also I know that for the characters I chose were Cloud and Zack. But the last chapter was important. As it focus' on what Sephiroth WAS like. Now the more you read the more you'll notice the change. Why... well you have to read to find that out. :D Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 2: The Recruits. **

Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis sat in the Presidents office.

"Well done gentlemen. Another successful raid".

They all nodded.

"But I'm afraid there is no time to rest. We lost our last remaining SOLDEIR member yesterday, and you three are the only ones left. And with the war becoming harder... I must ask you to look out for recruits, but not only that, I need you too take separate operations" .

Only Angeal nodded.

The president looked worried. "And you Genesis and Sephiroth?".

Sephiroth answered. "I can't teach. But I'm up for anything that means I can kill something".

Genesis shook his head. "Same... I'm not feeling too great, not in the mood to teach or take on more work to be honest. But whatever I need to do".

"Good. But Angeal your up to recruit?" The president asked, to make sure.

"Yes. If it helps us, I'll do anything". He answered.

"Thank you. We have some people in mind, but I'm not sure if you'll take them. In the end, it's down to you".

xXx

A Few Days Later

Two boys ran through the street. Running around people, trying to avoid everyone and anyone.

"Come on Cloud, if your going to catch me you got to be faster". One of the boys taunted.

Cloud stopped to take a breather. "Oh shut up".

They two boys must of only been about ten. Cloud had spiky blonde hair, while Zack had spiky black hair. Each styled in a different way.

Cloud took off again. "Wait up! Zack! Wait for me".

Cloud saw Zack in the distance, running down the street. Without looking Cloud took off in his direction, but before he could get close he ran into a man carrying a large sword.

"Sorry". Cloud said, jumping back from the man, who seemed to be very scary.

xXx

A few minutes earlier.

Angeal opened the door, and stepped outside into the street. He had just visited some possible recruits that the president had suggested. But just from the feeling he had, he knew he couldn't train them.

"I need to get some food from the market... I'm starving". He said to himself.

He walked down the street, aiming for the market. But before he could move out the way, a kid, just ten years old ran into him. Nearly knocking him over.

"Sorry". Cloud said.

Something clicked. At that moment Angeal felt something. Something strange.

"Don't worry about it kid. Just watch where your going yeah. Some people wont be so forgiving".

"Got it mister". Cloud said.

"The names Angeal".

"I'm Cloud".

Another kid walked up behind him.

"Who's this he asked?"

Cloud answered. "This is Angeal. He's nice, even though he's a little scary.

Zack started to laugh. "He doesn't look so tough. But I'm Zack".

Angeal started to laugh. "Nice to meet you Zack".

Angeal felt something then too. Whatever feeling he did have with Cloud was easily doubled with Zack. He knew who he had to recruit. If they were up to it.

"Well it was nice meeting you..." Angeal said walking away.

xXx

Angeal watched the two of them for a while then. In them he saw himself, or how he was. But another side of him didn't want to get them involved in this. But he needed to find someone he could train. He was stuck between his own honour, and the honour he owed to the president and to his home.

It wasn't easy for him to decide whether these two boys would have an easy life. Would he be a curse to them, or their saviour.

"What you doing here?" Shouted Cloud.

Angeal was shocked to see that he was talking to him. He was standing beside a tree, but the leaves surrounded him.

Angeal smiled. "Just thinking".

"I thought you guys were about action, not thinking!" Shouted Zack, coming from behind Cloud.

"Yeah we are...". He answered.

Zack ran over to him and tried to touch his sword.

Angeal backed away. "Sorry kid. Can't let you".

Zack's face broke in half. He was purely disappointed.

"If I joined could I get a sword like that?" He asked.

Angeal smiled once again. "Yeah, if you worked hard enough".

Zack looked back to Cloud. "Me and Cloud... we'd work hard, we'd work to our best. Every day".

Then all of his worries broke. Angeal didn't see the bad side, only the the dreams of the two boys in front of him.

"Wouldn't we Cloud?" Zack continued.

Cloud just nodded.

Angeal turned around and started walking away.

"Where you going?" Zack asked.

"I've got to go see someone about some new recruits". He answered.

Zack was disappointed. Again. "Awhh. Why can't I be one of your recruits".

Angeal couldn't keep his smile away now.

xXx

A Few Months Later

Angeal walked into the lab.

He looked around him, assessing the situation. Everything was perfect.

"How are they?" He asked.

A scientist walked up to him. "The formula is perfect. I can't see anything going wrong. Zack and Cloud will soon be as strong as Genesis or yourself".

Angeal turned to look into the tanks.

In one, Zack slept peacefully. In the other Cloud.

"How long till they're back on their feet?" Angeal asked.

"A couple of days. I can't see it being any more".

xXx

A Few Days Later.

Around the time Master Eraqus begins to train Terra and Aqua.

Zack and Cloud stood in the middle of the training arena. They were just simply sparring. Showing off their new found abilities.

Angeal stood on the side lines. Laughing as the two boys dove into combat without a care in the world.

"Concentrate!" He shouted.

Zack nodded, and swung to hit Cloud.

Cloud sidestepped out the way. Countering with his own strike.

Zack jumped backwards, but lost his footing. Ending up on his bottom.

Cloud walked over to him, and held out his blade. "Do I win?" Cloud asked mockingly.

Zack disagreed. With one push, he jumped from the ground, onto his feet. And with one swing, Cloud was knocked across the room.

"Pretty good. Both of you!" Angeal congratulated.

xXx

Six Months Later.

The Wutai War reaches it's darkest moments.

Sephiroth and Angeal stood in the town centre. Sephiroth was incredibly angry.

"You have to help , Angeal! Thousands of people are dying!"

"I am helping. Just I have other priorities as well". Angeal tried to stay calm.

"Leave the kids. They'll still be here after the war. Just help us end it already!" Sephiroth couldn't control his anger.

"Calm down, there's no need for this. I need to help Zack and Cloud".

Sephiroth drew his blade, startling everyone around them. "Don't you dare tell me to calm down! I know what I'm doing. You are the one that needs to clear your mind!"

Angeal jumped back. "Sephiroth! Stay calm".

Sephiroth screamed, as he swung his blade.

In a split second his attack was stopped. A ruby red blade blocked it.

"Genesis!" Sephiroth shouted.

Genesis walked over, pulling his blade out of the ground.

"I come back from my assignment and I see you two trying to kill each other". Genesis flicked his hair from out of his face.

Sephiroth snarled and walked away.

"There's something wrong there". Angeal said.

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess, we seek it thus, and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest". Genesis said nodding.

"Loveless. Again".

Genesis nodded again. "He's right mind. Maybe you should come and help. It's getting worse. I lost my entire squad today. There was nothing, nothing I could do".

Angeal looked at him, as he walked away.

"Maybe, I should help". He said to himself, following his friend.

xXx

Sephiroth walked into the training arena. He walked past the guards with no problems. But he expected no less.

In the centre of the arena, Cloud and Zack were fighting again.

"Ha. How can children like that be considered recruits".

He went to reach for his blade but was stopped.

"Sephiroth! You've come to watch?" Zack shouted over.

Sephiroth just nodded, letting go of the hilt of his blade.

Cloud looked over to him, and knew that this was his time to show his worth. But Zack knew the same.

As the two boys started to fight, Sephiroth backed out the room.

"Why cant I do it?" He asked himself.

xXx

A Month Later.

Angeal rushed into the training arena. There was no sign of either Cloud or Zack.

"Cloud! Zack?" He called.

There was no answer.

"Shit!" Angeal shouted.

He turned around and ran out the door.

He turned the corners of the SOLDIER building with such speed that he must have been a blur to anyone bystander.

But suddenly he stopped. Genesis was standing in his way.

"What's wrong?" Genesis asked.

"Have you seen Zack or Cloud?" He asked.

Genesis shook his head. "Why?"

"Sephiroth. Sephiroth said they were going to run away".

"Why would they?" Genesis asked.

"I don't know. Did I push them to hard?"

xXx

A Few Hours Earlier.

Sephiroth and Zack made their way up the mountain pass. They were just hiking, trying to spend their free time on something useful.

"So where was Cloud?" Sephiroth asked.

"He said he would catch up. He left something at home". Zack answered.

"So he will be back?"

"Yeah. He just didn't want to keep us".

"Good". Sephiroth answered.

The two of them finally made it to the peak. And Sephiroth could just make Cloud out in the distance. Making his way up, alone.

Sephiroth walked over to the edge. "You know Zack. I've always found this place... to be special. Almost like it touches the boundaries of this world".

Zack nodded. "There's other worlds?" He asked confused.

"Yes. Some peaceful. Some not. If you help the ones that are not... well you become a hero".

"Really?" Zack asked.

"Yes. But you have to do everything you can for that title. Even if it means breaking a few skulls to reach the top".

Zack nodded. "But how do I leave?"

"You want to leave?" Sephiroth asked, silently laughing to himself.

"Not now. But it might be nice to know".

Sephiroth smiled, but his smile seemed so malevolent.

"Sure. Let me show you".

Sephiroth held out his hand and a small portal appeared between two large rocks.

"There... just look through... see what you could one day touch".

Zack leaned into the portal, just trying to make out what was happening.

Sephiroth walked up behind him. And in one push, he threw Zack through the portal. With no hope of return.

As he did so, Cloud appeared, coming up the last slope.

Sephiroth pretended to be sad. "Cloud... Cloud... Zack, he.. he ran away. Angeal will kill me".

"What?" Cloud shouted running over to the portal that was still open.

"He ran through there. He said he had enough of spending time with someone that couldn't further his own ability".

"He would never say that". Cloud looked through the portal. "I'm going after him!"

"What?" Sephiroth asked. Not surprised at all.

"Tell Angeal that I'm going to get him back". Cloud answered.

"Okay. Good luck Cloud".

"You too".

Cloud jumped through the portal, but as he did, Sephiroth closed it shut behind him.

He began to laugh. "Finally, we can end this war. Me, Genesis and Angeal!"

Sephiroth started to walk back to town, knowing he had succeeded.

xXx

When he finally got back, he was surprised, but happy to see Angeal in town.

"Have you seen Cloud and Zack?" He asked.

"No... Angeal, I'm so sorry, but they... they ran away. I tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen".

"What!" Angeal's calm nature changed in a split second. "Where did you see them last?" He asked.

"In the arena. They might still be there. Hurry!"

As Angeal ran back to the SOLDIER headquarters, Sephiroth stood in the centre of town laughing.

**Authors Note: **Well that's that done. It was fun to write. Just so you know around this time Ven would of shown up and it would only be about months before the events of Birth by Sleep play out. Just so you know where this lines up. But I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you again. :D


	3. To Become A Hero

**Authors Note: **Well here's my next chapter. Finally we get massive links into the Kingdom Hearts Universe. As Cloud and Zack will actually get around some different worlds. But I don't think I have much else to say. So read on and I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 3: To Become A Hero **

Zack opened his eyes. The light blinded him for a second as he tried to adjust.

He jumped to his feet. "Where am I?" He asked himself.

He took a look around him, now that he could actually see.

He was standing on a sandy ground, but beneath the sand there seemed to be some sort of cobbled stone road. Around him, all the buildings seemed to be made from some sort of sand stone, but some were laced with the a small amount of colour.

Zack took a look around again. He definitely had not startled anyone. People just continued with their own business.

"So where too?" He asked himself, looking around.

Zack started walking, deciding standing still wasn't going to get him anywhere. He ended up coming to some sort of blacksmith. And decided to suit up. If he was on his own, he'd need the equipment. With a helmet, chest plate and sword, he walked out.

"So...". He said to himself.

xXx

Cloud pushed himself up from the ground. He was lying in the mud and grass, and was now covered in both.

Cloud looked around himself frantically.

"Zack!" He called.

There was no answer.

He took another look around him. He was in the middle of some sort of forest. A deeply overgrown jungle at that.

"Zack". Cloud shouted, trying to find his friend again.

But once again, there was no answer.

"Where is he?" Cloud asked himself a loud.

"Who would this be?" Said someone, their voice coming from behind the tree's.

Cloud turned around suddenly. Startled.

"Who are you, and where are you?"

The tree rustled as a red lion/wolf like creature stepped out of its hiding spot.

"I mean what are you?" Cloud said, rather rudely.

"My name is Nanaki, but I am known by many other names. What am I. Well I am a resident of this world, but what about you? I have never seen you before".

Cloud took a step backwards. "I'm Cloud. And I'm just here looking for someone".

"Hmm... It's nice to meet you Cloud. But that much is sure. Who are you looking for?"

Cloud relaxed a little. "His name's Zack. He's about my size, but he's two years older. He also has black spiky hair".

Nanaki shook his head. "No... I'm sorry I haven't seen anyone like that".

Cloud turned around. "Then I'll be off. As soon as I figure out how to get off".

"This jungle is a large place. Your friend could be here". Nanaki said, getting Cloud's attention once again.

"But what if he's not here?" Cloud asked, worriedly.

"Can you take that chance?"

Cloud shook his head.

xXx

3 Months Later.

Zack jumped out of his bed. He was staying in the local inn as he had no where near enough money to be a permanent resident, and on top of that, he was only fourteen. He jumped to his feet, and chucked on his armour, that rested against his bed side table. Finally all equipped and ready to go he headed out into the bright light of the morning.

"So I've just got to help people. But at the same time... I want to be hero". Zack looked to his feet. "What did they tell me again... oh yeah. Phil was the man to see, about becoming a hero".

Zack started to run off in one direction before suddenly stopping. "Wait a second... where would he be?" He asked himself.

After thinking for a moment, he turned around, surprised to see the exact person he was looking for, directly behind him.

"Phil!" Zack shouted.

The small goat man looked up in surprise.

"And you are?" He asked.

"The names Zack! I heard you could help me... help me become a hero".

"Oh... it's another one of you guys". Phil said, walking away.

"Wait up!" Zack said, running after him. "What have I got to do!"

"Ask around! Everyone knows there's better trainers than me". Phil said, walking faster away.

Zack stopped, completely stunned.

xXx

Cloud cut his way through the leaves and thick bushes. He did so with a small blade he had crafted from some branches and a very sharp stone. Luckily, it was effective.

Nanaki walked behind him.

"We've been at this for three months now". Nanaki said.

"I know... but like you said, what if he is here". Cloud answered.

They both took a seat on a rock that situated itself in a small clearing.

"How do you keep going?" Nanaki asked.

"I... I don't know. I just know... I have to keep going, so that no matter what, we get home safe".

Nanaki nodded. "Then go".

Cloud turned around confused. "What?"

"I'll stay here. If I see him, I'll send him the same way I'm sending you".

Cloud smiled. "Thanks".

"Don't worry. Go and find your friend".

Cloud nodded, as a small crack of a portal appeared behind him.

"How?" Cloud asked.

"Natural portals. They're getting weaker, but this one should work". Nanaki answered.

"And why didn't you do this before?" Cloud asked.

"There's hunters all of this jungle. And as it's so deep, I thought I could lose you. But as I got to know you... the more I wanted to help". Nanaki said smiling. "Never lose your light, Cloud. It's your strongest weapon... that much is for sure".

Cloud smiled. "Thanks. And take care!"

"You too". Nanaki said, as Cloud disappeared through the small portal.

xXx

Zack walked into a small courtyard, hearing a voice.

"Hey ,Phil! I'm all signed up Phil!"

Zack smiled. "Is this the Phil I'm meant to find".

In front of him, stood a small goat man standing beside a boy of about his age, with spiky blonde hair. And running towards them, shouting was another boy, but he seemed older. He was a tanned boy, only wearing a white tunic and brown sandals.

Zack walked forward further, making his presence known.

"Aha!" Zack said, as he finally found who he was looking for.

"Beautiful, you happy now, you've blown my cover!" Phil said, obviously not happy to see Zack.

Zack ran in close to them.

"Okay, fess up. I asked around, and everybody says you're the guy". Zack said, his smile breaking through his helmet. "The trainer of heroes!" Zack continued.

The tanned boy in the tunic joined in. "True heroes!" He said.

The other boy now seemed to jump at that. "Really? You can teach that?" He asked.

"Course he can. Come on, Phil, please." Zack answered. "I really wanna be a hero".

"Look we've been through this, I got two words for you. Student-teacher Ratio!"

Everyone looked confused. The blonde kid even more, as he counted the words on his fingers.

"I already got my hands full with this one. Come on Herc". Phil continued.

"I'm low maintenance, I swear!" Zack begged.

As Zack finished, suddenly strange creatures jumped from the ground from strange dark portals. Zack jumped back but the blonde kid jumped forward, drawing his blade from no where.

"Unversed!" He said.

Zack was now even more confused. "Monsters, huh...". Zack said. "Why is it where ever I go there's always monsters to fight!" He continued, this time talking to himself.

Zack took his opportunity, as he drew his blade.

"Hey Phil! Watch this! I'll show ya what I'm made of".

Zack fought well beside everyone as in a matter of minutes all the Unversed fell. Hercules was able to get the final hit, and finish the fight.

However he was exhausted. But Zack seemed okay.

Phil seemed disappointed.

"Okay change of plans. The Games are coming up. So, I'm gonna watch both your matches, then decide which of you rookies I wanna train".

Zack was ecstatic. "Sweet! Thank you, thank you! I'm gonna go sign up right now". Zack said running off.

xXx

Cloud was thrown from the portal, somehow throwing him out of a wall.

"Now where am I?" Cloud asked himself.

He looked around, he seemed to have found himself in a large, dark castle. There was a small window just beside him, but all he could see outside were giant thorns, that seemed to surround the castle.

Cloud looked forward towards the only open door. It seemed to lead down, deeper into the castle.

"Great". Cloud said to himself.

He started to walk down the steps, but the further he went, the darker it got. But not only that, soon he felt like he was being watched. And being armed with only a makeshift blade, would not help him against a real enemy.

Finally he came to another door, that was locked tight.

"Now where!" Cloud shouted, hitting the door with both his hands.

There was a clang of metal, as the end of a small key fell from the key hole.

"Half a key?" Cloud wondered.

He looked around him, not surprised when he found the other end, covered in dust.

Cloud picked it up, and tried to find a way to stick the two back together. With a piece of cloth and a lot of effort he finally got the door unlocked, but was not happy with the results.

In front of him was a square room, completely sealed apart from the door way he now stood in. The walls were bare and the only object that was in the room, was a large coffin.

Cloud looked around again, trying to find a way out. There was nothing.

"Is it worth a look?" He wondered.

But soon his curiosity got the best of him. And he opened the coffin. Surprised to see a living, breathing man, lying inside.

Cloud jumped backward in fright as he opened his eyes.

"Who are you!" The man questioned.

"My names Cloud. I'm just looked for a way out...".

"Then your going the wrong way!" The man said.

"There was no other way". Cloud answered.

The other man stopped. Taking a few minutes to think.

"Who are you?"

"I already said. My name's Cloud".

"Where are you from Cloud!"

"Nibelheim? Why?" Cloud asked.

"Oh memories of home. Is it still plagues by those creatures?"

"You've been to my home?" Cloud asked.

"Yes. I was born there... I lived, worked and loved there".

Cloud stopped shocked. "Who are you?"

"My name... my name is not of importance. But answer my question. Are there still creatures plaguing our home?"

"Yes. My trainer, Angeal. He fights them... Along with Genesis and Sephiroth".

"Sephiroth!" The man shouted, shaking the room.

"Yeah, he's a member of SOLDIER. They protect Nibelheim... How long have you been gone?"

The man glided to his feet, in one sweeping motion. "Lucrecia! Is she still there!"

"I've never heard of anyone by that name".

The man lunged forward, taking Cloud by the throat. "She's a scientist! Works along side Professor Gast!"

Cloud struggled for air. "Ga...st...is...dead".

The man let go. "Gast is dead... then Lucrecia?"

"Hojo... Hojo leads all research and development programs now". Cloud said, taking deep breaths.

"Hojo!" The man's shouts echoed. "He's the one who trapped me here. He stole her from me!"

"Hojo helps us. He gave us power, he helps everyone on Nibelheim". Cloud said, even though he was afraid to.

"No. A man like that only seeks for his own power! Not to protect, not to serve. But to destroy and gain control in the panic!"

Cloud couldn't believe his ears.

"Who are you. Really... How can I trust you".

"My name is Vincent Valentine. I worked with the Turks. Or the Department of Administrative Research. I loved and was loved by Lucrecia Crescent. She was pregnant with my child. Hojo... Hojo trapped me here in order to make her think I abandoned her".

Cloud stopped shocked. "I'm sorry... but... but".

"Spit it out!" Vincent shouted.

"Your son... Sephiroth, he's not...".

"Alive?" Vincent asked.

"No he is alive. Just... just... he's not normal. He threw me off world... me and my friend".

Vincent once again fell silent.

"What did he do to her!" Vincent jumped out of the coffin and opened a portal against the wall.

Cloud jumped back in surprise as Vincent transformed into a terrifying demon like creature.

"What are you?" Cloud asked.

"Hojo. He did this to me. He took every thing". Vincent disappeared through the portal.

Cloud looked around himself again, as everything fell silent. He walked up to where Vincent had just stood and placed his hand on the wall. "Natural Portal". He said to himself, thinking of how to open such a thing.

Then in a flash he was gone, finding himself in a different world once again.

xXx

Zack ran around the edge of the coliseum arena. Aiming for Hercules.

"Whoever wins, no hard feeling". Zack said, offering his hand to Hercules.

"Course not. Holding a grudge wouldn't be very heroic". Hercules said.

"Hey, just making sure. You're not a hero yet". Zack joked.

And so the fight began. For the right to train with Phil. To train to become a true hero. But suddenly they both stopped.

"Hey we've got trouble!" Phil shouted. "We've got monsters loose in the town!".

Both Zack and Herc turned to look towards him.

"And if they gate crash the Games you can forget about the match". Phil continued.

"Real monsters?" Hercules questioned.

"We have to stop them". Zack said.

Suddenly the blonde kid stood by the exit. "Leave the monsters to me". He shouted. "This match is too important".

Zack an Hercules nodded and continued the fight. However after a few minutes they both stopped. Hercules looked at the exit and then back to Zack.

"We have to help!" Hercules said.

Zack nodded, and Hercules ran out the arena, Zack only a few seconds behind.

xXx

Zack could in no way run as fast as Herc. Herc being a demi god and all. But when he did finally get down to the source of the trouble, all but one Unversed were gone.

Zack spotted it sneaking up behind Herc. And ran, drawing his blade to strike.

"What, you didn't save any for me?" He asked.

"Hey your here?" Hercules said.

"Hey, I've set my sights on being a hero, too". Zack answered. "I just don't run as fast, that's all".

"So you both threw the match?" The blonde kid asked. "Who won then"

"I left first, so its not me". Hercules answered.

"Yeah but I was only seconds behind you". Zack said.

"Still". Hercules said.

"Hey! I never said I'd coach the winner". Phil said, walking into the square. "All I said was I'd see the match, then decide".

"Look being a hero takes more than just muscle". Phil continued. "You gotta have heart and care about people. And sure, you both get high marks for that. But this time only one of you cared fast enough and that makes all the difference".

The blonde kid leaned forward. "Then that means..."

Zack dropped his posture completely. Utterly disappointed. "Oh man, I was this close!"

But it didn't last long. "Well that's life". He said, regaining his normal shape.

Zack turned to look at Herc and the blonde kid. "I never really introduced myself". He said, taking off his helmet.

"The names Zack". He said. "Congratulations Herc".

"Thanks Zack". Herc said.

Phil started to talk, so everyone turned to him. "Yeah well, we'll see if you're still thanking him when I'm through with ya". He said. "You got a long road ahead of you, champ".

Zack started squatting. "Hey don't count me out". He said. "I've still got plenty of big dreams to go with my lousy luck!" Zack was immediately reminded of Angeal at that point. And how much of a mistake that he may of made.

Everyone started laughing, Zack however only half heartedly did so.

Zack spent some more time in Olympus Coliseum, meeting more people, just like the blonde kid, that he came to know as Ven. He met Terra, who helped him shake a darkness problem, and Aqua, who in Zack's eyes was a prize. But after everything, there was something that bothered him.

xXx

A few Days Later.

Zack stood outside the Coliseum doors. A strange feeling washed over him, as he felt a cold chill rush down his back. Like he had just lost some of his good friends. He watched as Herc was put through his paces training with Phil. Laughing.

But then, as he turned away, he noticed a small black feather float down from above him. He had never seen it before. Nor had he ever seen wings like that, but for some reason, he wanted to go home. He felt that there was something wrong, and Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth were in trouble.

Zack turned away from the feather, not noticing Genesis flying away above him. With his one wing.

xXx

Genesis landed in Nibelheim.

He turned to look at Sephiroth.

"He still doesn't know. He still thinks you helped him!" Genesis said.

"Good. So long as they both remain lost. We stay safe, and we keep Angeal. We just need him to see what is right in front of him. And then, we can control SOLDIER. Peace shall fall under out control. And then we shall bring peace to the other worlds around us".

Genesis nodded.

"There is no hate, only joy. For you are beloved by the goddess. Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds, dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul. Pride is lost. Wings stripped away, the end is night".

Sephiroth turned away. "You know Genesis, that's the first time that poem has even been close to what has been going on".

Genesis started to laugh. "It's right. You just don't understand".

**Authors Note: **So... That was really fun. Okay let me cover a few things. In this universe, the KH universe, Vincent is Sephiroth's father. Why? Because I think that would be better in actual Final Fantasy canon, but in the long run it gives Vincent more of a motive in this. Okay now that that's done, I will tell you that Cloud will meet the rest of the FF7 crew, excluding Cait Saith. Why? Because how am I meant to fit that thing into this... if you have a suggestion then maybe I will but still. And finally Genesis' Loveless readings, so far anyway... have actually related to what has been happening, in some shape or form. It is really difficult to get it perfect because this story (Unlike Crisis Core) is not based around the poem. Anyway that's it. Sorry for the longer than usual authors note, but I had a bit to say. Thanks for reading and I apologise for the slow updates to this story. :D See you next time. 


	4. Death, Disappearance and Darkness

**Authors Note: **Next Chapter. Yeah! Anyway, this chapter you will see the events of Crisis Core unfold and end. Not to the full extent of FF but in the way that fits into the universe. Wow this gets confusing sometimes. Anyway as well as that you shall see more from Cloud's side as he visits other worlds, meeting some new faces to him, but familiar faces to anyone who has played a FF7 Game. Hope you Enjoy. :D

**Chapter 4: Death, Disappearance and Darkness. **

Cloud opened his eyes, in a different world. Looking around, he tried to find Vincent.

He looked down at himself lying on the ground, only then realising that he was in some sort of town square.

"Where am I now?" He asked himself.

He took another look around, trying to get some sort of bearings.

Cloud jumped to his feet, happy that very few people were looking at him, they just continued with their lives.

Now on his feet Cloud decided to start walking, hoping to find either Vincent, or someone who could help him.

xXx

Zack reached for the next hold.

He was trying to climb Mount Olympus, hoping to get some help, to get off this world and back home. Hercules had told him that that was the only way off that he could think of. So Zack took his chances and went for it.

Finally he could see the top, and with a few more pulls he was there. Finally standing on solid ground. A tall glowing, golden man now stood before him. His white hair dropped to below his shoulder line, but he also had a large beard of the same colour.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Zack took a slight bow. "Hercules sent me. He said you can help, I need to leave, my friends are in danger".

The large man nodded. "You wish to leave this world?"

"Yes. I need to return to my home". Zack answered.

"To help your friends?" The man asked.

"Yes". Zack answered, slightly losing his patience. But dared not show it.

"Then for a hero like you my boy, it would be wrong to say no".

"Hero?" Zack asked.

"Well yes, no one would climb Mount Olympus unless their hearts needed them to. Your friends must mean a lot to you. How could I say no".

Zack smiled. "Thank you sir".

"Call me Zeus". The large man said.

And in a flash of lightning, Zack was gone, disappearing from sight.

xXx

Cloud walked up to a random man, running one of the produce stalls.

"Hey..." he said awkwardly. "Where am I?" Cloud asked, scratching his head.

"Are you okay mate?" The man asked.

"Yeah, just where am I?" Cloud asked again.

"You're in Radiant Garden, unless you've been in the great maw for too long I can't see why you wouldn't know that".

Cloud just nodded. "Thanks".

"Don't worry. Now watch out for those creatures, mate. They may have disappeared for now, but who knows when they'll be back".

"Creatures?" Cloud asked.

The man shook his head. "Yeah creatures. I remember these people fighting them before... I'm not sure but I think one of them called them... Unversed".

"Okay thanks". Cloud said walking away.

As he did, two boys ran past him. One with fiery red hair, the other with deep blue. They both had their hair spiked.

Cloud smiled, as he was reminded of how he and Zack used to be.

"Sephiroth, why did you do this? What's wrong with you?" He asked himself.

xXx

Angeal and Sephiroth stood in the centre of a large chamber. Both had their weapons drawn.

"You ready?" Angeal asked.

Sephiroth nodded.

As he did, hundreds of troops rushed through large doors. Some with firearms, some with blades. But no matter what they were armed with, not one of them was a match for either Sephiroth of Angeal.

"This is it!" Sephiroth shouted, killing the last of the enemies.

Angeal nodded. "This is the end of the Wutai War".

Angeal walked through the now open doors. One man stood behind it.

Angeal lowered his blade, about to offer the man one last chance.

Sephiroth however had other idea's, as Angeal lowered his blade he rushed past, impaling the man with his blade.

Sephiroth let the man's limp body drop to the ground.

"It's over". Sephiroth said cheerfully.

Angeal looked at him. "Why Sephiroth. We could of given him a chance".

"What is with you Angeal". Sephiroth answered. "This is a war. He started the war. Since when have we ever given monstrous dictators a chance".

Angeal nodded. "Sorry". He answered. "I just... my mind is elsewhere".

Sephiroth laughed to himself, not showing Angeal. "They left you. Forget them already". He said, clearly referring to Cloud and Zack.

Angeal just walked away, trying to avoid any more fighting.

"Where are you going?" Sephiroth asked.

"To see if Genesis is done clearing outside up". He answered.

Angeal walked away, not noticing the building anger in Sephiroth.

xXx

Zack woke up in the town centre. But not any town centre. The town centre at Nibelheim.

"Home at last". He said to himself happily.

Zack started to work towards the SOLDIER headquarters, deciding that it was his best target.

Finally reaching the door, he realised that everything was quiet.

He tried hammering in the code to open the door, but the doors remained closed. _Access Denied_ Flashed in red letters.

"Who the hell has sealed me out". Zack said angrily.

He decided to sit next to the door, waiting for someone he knew. But many people passed. And he knew no one. Soon night fell and he was getting tired.

"Angeal where are you?" He asked himself.

Zack started to drift off to sleep as the night enveloped the entire town. But in what felt like seconds to Zack, but hours to all those that remained awake, Zack was woken. By a man, shaking him.

"Zack you're here!" He said.

Zack opened his eyes, recognising the voice. "Angeal!" He shouted.

As Zack's vision began to clear, he realised he was right. Angeal stood above him, shaking him. Sephiroth stood behind him, with a clearly annoyed expression on his face.

"Welcome back Zack". Sephiroth said, walking away.

Zack jumped to his feet. "Angeal!" He shouted again.

"Calm down". Angeal said. "Where have you been?" he asked.

"I went travelling, trying to become a hero".

Angeal smiled. "You should have told me. I was worried. Sephiroth told me you had run away!"

Zack shook his head. "What? Sephiroth told me how to leave!"

Angeal was shocked.

He hammered in the buttons and opened the doors.

"You coming?" Angeal asked, turning around.

"Yeah". Zack said, stepping through the doors.

xXx

Cloud walked down through the the town. Trying to find some sort of sign of Vincent. But no one had seen him and no one knew of him.

Cloud was surely at a dead end.

"Now where?" He asked himself aloud.

"You lost kid?" A stranger asked, walking up to Cloud.

Cloud turned to look at him. He was a tall man, with short blonde hair. He had a tooth pick in his mouth, and he wore green trousers and a dark blue coat on top. He wasn't that old. His early thirties maximum.

"Well yeah. I'm trying to find someone, but I don't think he's on this world. Do you know how I can get off".

"Off the world. You're crazy. I've been developing the technology for a long time, and it just won't work. How do you expect to leave if it's impossible?"

"It's not. I'm not from this world". Cloud answered.

The man jumped in excitement. "Can you help me get my ship to work?"

Cloud shook his head. "Sorry, I've been travelling a different way".

The man's excitement dropped.

"But I'm sure you'll figure it out. You've just got to keep an eye out for the right stuff". Cloud said smiling.

The man nodded, turning around.

"Thanks anyway kid".

"The names Cloud". Cloud answered, not liking he was being called a kid .

"Nice to meet you Cloud. I'm Cid". He said, walking through a door.

Cloud turned around and decided to keep walking. He had gotten very little from that conversation. And he had really only wasted time.

xXx

Angeal and Zack stood in the presidents office.

"So you've ended the war?" The president asked.

"Yes, Sir". He answered.

"Good. Then let me offer my congratulations. We can finally live peaceful lives".

Angeal nodded. "Yes sir... but..."

"What is it Angeal?" The president asked.

"Genesis, he hasn't returned. We couldn't find him outside the Wutai fortress. And he hasn't returned home".

Zack was shocked. "I knew it". He said to himself.

The president slammed his hands down on the desk in front of him. "Find him!"

Angeal jumped back shocked. "What?" He asked.

"I cannot have one of my SOLDIERS running around in enemy territory!"

Angeal was now confused. "Why?" He asked.

"You are all too strong to be left to the twisting words of the enemy. Why do you think you are given specific orders".

Angeal was shocked. Not at what he was hearing, but that how he had never noticed it before.

"Find Genesis! Bring him in! I don't care what it takes".

Angeal nodded, trying not to show his anger. He turned around and walked out.

Zack tried to follow close behind.

But he was stopped.

"And you!" The president shouted. "You cannot just leave this world... there are boundaries for a reason. You shall not leave this building from now on without permission from myself! Is that clear!"

Zack was shaken by what he had just heard. "Yes Sir". He said, walking out.

"And another thing. You shall not go to find Genesis!" The president finished.

Zack just nodded walking away.

As Zack walked out he noticed Sephiroth walking past him. He had a rather wide grin on his face. Zack dared not ask why.

xXx

Cloud stayed in the local inn for the next couple of weeks. Every day he set out trying to find this natural portal, but to no avail. And soon weeks turned into months, and some people even believed he was a resident of Radiant Garden.

One day, just like any day, he set out again. This time to check out the great maw. So much time had passed and he honestly felt that he had lost track of how much time had passed.

Cloud stepped down into the Great Maw. The blue stone was cold under his feet, and for some reason, he hated this place. He honestly felt that something bad was going to happen here, like there would be so much suffering.

Cloud looked around, edging his way around the rock outcrops. Trying to find any sign of escape.

"How much longer?" He asked himself aloud.

"What you looking for?" Cloud jumped as he heard someone.

He turned around to see a young girl, about his age standing in front of him. She wore a pink dress, she had long brown hair, with a small pink bow in it.

"Anything strange". Cloud answered turning back around.

"Well you're strange". The young girl said.

Cloud ignored that comment. "Something natural, something that shouldn't be here".

She now ignored that. "Why are you so serious?" She asked. "You should be having fun".

"I'm thirteen". Cloud answered. "I don't have time to have fun".

"Your still a kid". She said.

"So are you. But I don't have time to be a kid any more".

She held up one finger and shook it at him.

"Make time". She said.

Cloud ignored her.

She walked up in front of him as he continued to edge his way around the rocks.

"Stop ignoring me!" She shouted angrily.

"I'm not". Cloud answered, clearly lying as he continued.

"Well you clearly are". She said.

Cloud turned around to look at her. "Why don't you go off and play. I have to get home, I have to".

The girl dropped her smile. "Fine". She said walking off. "But... I thought you'd need help".

"I'm fine". Cloud said.

"Okay". She said. "But who are you?"

"My names Cloud". He answered not turning away from the rocks.

"I'm Aerith. I hope you get home Cloud". She said smiling.

After this point, Cloud met Aerith multiple times, and they became good friends. She helped him search for a way home. And in doing so Cloud didn't feel so lonely. But he was still wasting time, time that he should be spending moving, searching.

xXx

Zack sat in the training room. Waiting. Like he always did. Angeal would sometimes tell him how things were going, but Angeal hadn't been back in days.

"What's going on?" Zack asked himself.

It had been many months since he had woken up back in the town centre, and in that time he had only been outside the SOLDIER building three times. He almost felt like he was in a prison. All he could do was train.

Finally the doors flew open. But it was not Angeal that stepped in, but Sephiroth.

"Angeal needs you!" Sephiroth said.

Zack jumped. "What! How? What's going on?"

"Genesis, he's not himself. He's created clones of himself, and now he's terrorising different towns". Sephiroth said this like he was happy. But at the same time annoyed. "Angeal has now disappeared also. The president believes he has joined Genesis".

"What!" Zack asked. "He would never".

"Well he isn't returning. So we must hunt him down, as the traitor".

"No!" Zack shouted.

"You don't have a choice. We shall hunt down Genesis and Angeal". Sephiroth said angrily. "If Angeal can give us a reason for his disappearance then he can live. If not then..."

"How can you say that? They're are your friends!"

"They were. SOLDIER members don't have friends". Sephiroth answered.

"When did you become so dark?" Zack asked, taking a risk.

"How dare you!" Sephiroth shouted drawing his blade.

"I'm sorry. But you're wrong. Me and Cloud are friends!"

Sephiroth sheathed his blade and started to laugh. "And now he's run away. Shows you how strong your friendships are".

Sephiroth walked out. "Now come on".

xXx

A Few Years Later.

Cloud walked through town.

The Great Maw had given him no leads. And Vincent had still not shown his face. So now Cloud had been left with one last chance. He had to speak to the king of Radiant Garden. He had been in Radiant Garden for far too long now. And it was time he went to the top. Literally.

Cloud walked up the grand steps that lead to the castle.

He reached the main doors, only to be stopped by two guards.

"Let me in!" Cloud shouted.

"Can't do that". One guard said.

"Kids aren't aloud to see Ansem the Wise".

"I'm no Kid!" Cloud shouted.

"He's with me!" A voice came from behind Cloud.

A man walked forward. He was a large man black man, with a torn cream shirt and green trousers. His left hand had been completely replaced by a gun.

"Sorry Barrett". One guard said.

Cloud walked through as Barrett let him through first.

As the doors closed behind them both Cloud turned to look at him.

"Thanks". Cloud said.

"Don't worry about it. You don't look like anyone that would try and harm him".

"Who?" Cloud asked.

"Ansem the Wise. But that just proves my point". The man answered.

"Yeah, well I need his help to get off world".

"I'm not sure what you're on about. But I'm sure he can help". The man said, pushing open the next doors, into a grand library.

Cloud walked through, noticing a man sitting at one of the table.

Cloud looked back at the man who helped him.

"That's him". The man answered.

Cloud nodded and walked forward.

The man sitting down turned around. He had long blonde hair that dropped to below his shoulder. He had a beard and moustache of the same colour, that was trimmed perfectly. He wore a simple white lab coat, but also had a red scarf around his neck.

"Can I help you my boy?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm trying to find my friend, but also trying to find another man". Cloud answered.

"Well, how can I help?" The man asked calmly.

"Have you ever met someone called Zack, or Vincent?" Cloud asked excitedly.

"I'm afraid I know of no one by that name".

Cloud's excitement disappeared.

"But I'm guessing that's not all?"

"No sir". Cloud answered. "Have you ever heard of natural portals?"

The man's eyes lit up. "Well I have heard of them, but from what I know, very few people can use them, and not for very long".

Cloud began to get worried.

"Do you know where this worlds portal is?" Cloud asked.

The man fell silent.

"I guess not". Cloud said disappointedly.

"Well wait a minute. I do believe I know of one spot". The man said.

Cloud's heart stopped.

"There's a spot... up in the upper rooms of this castle. I do believe that that would be the only place that I know of. You'll understand why once you get up there".

Cloud nodded. "Thank you so much".

"Don't you worry my boy". The man turned his attention to Barrett. "Now Barrett. Can we talk about this hit man that is... that has set his target as me".

Barrett stepped forward.

"Yes of course Sir. But I must say... I think there's something wrong".

Barrett looked up at the balcony above, there he saw a man, holding what looked like a gun. The only thing Barrett could make out clearly was black hair, and a black eye patch.

"Sir!" Barrett shouted, running toward Ansem.

And then there was a gun shot, and a body hit the floor.

Cloud couldn't believe his eyes.

xXx

Zack and Sephiroth walked into a large cathedral. It was in ruin. Zack had travelled for a long time in search of Genesis. It had been years. And they had only seen Angeal once. And that one time, he had attacked Zack.

Zack now walked through the cathedral silently. He could see Genesis at the far end, and he knew that this could be the end.

Sephiroth walked beside him, with his blade drawn.

Genesis released his wing, letting it spread out. The black feathers moved in the wind, blowing ever so slightly.

As Zack and Sephiroth came close, Genesis suddenly turned around.

"So the cast is all here". Genesis said smiling.

Zack ran forward, with his blade drawn.

Genesis drew his blade, but they both froze, as a part of the roof fell through.

A large white wing was seen, floating down.

Zack looked around. "Sephiroth!" He shouted.

Now he and Sephiroth were separated by a part of the roof. Zack was alone, both with Genesis and the owner of the white wing.

The new comer dropped to the ground, tucking his wing away.

Zack couldn't believe his eyes.

Angeal drew the Buster Sword. Zack held his blade tight, ready for the fight that he thought would come.

And it didn't come. Angeal ignored Zack and walked forward, aiming for Genesis.

"The deal is off Genesis. I don't need any of this".

"You can't run. We're are dying! All of us. You, Sephiroth and me. We'll soon fade away".

"And so I'll fade peacefully". Angeal said.

"We are SOLDIER! We don't deserve a peaceful death. We should die fighting". Genesis began to get angry. He gripped is blade and launched himself at Angeal.

Angeal launched into the air.

"I'm sorry old friend. My honour... it won't let me". Angeal said, flying away.

Genesis looked at him and shook his head.

"My friend, do you fly away now!" He shouted. "To a world that abhors you and I?" Genesis sheathed his blade. "All that awaits you is a somber morrow, no matter where the winds may blow".

As Angeal faded from sight, Genesis turned his attention to Zack.

"My friend, your desire, is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess. Even if the morrow is barren of promises. Nothing shall forestall my return".

Zack shook his head and charged forward.

Genesis just laughed and took flight, in the same direction as Angeal.

"Coward!" Zack shouted, smashing his blade into the wall.

Then there was a mighty crash, and the rubble that was in the way, was clear. Sephiroth stepped forward.

"You let him get away!" Sephiroth shouted.

"Yeah but I know where he is going". Zack said excitedly.

"How?" Sephiroth asked, still angry.

"Genesis is following Angeal. Angeal wants to give up. If you were to give up where would you go?"

"I don't give up. And I never will". Sephiroth answered.

"He's heading home Sephiroth". Zack said.

"Then so are we".

xXx

Cloud drew his makeshift blade from his shoe and threw it straight at the hit man.

He turned to Ansem the Wise, who know knelt before his saviour.

"Barrett. You're going to make it!" He shouted.

Cloud looked back to the balcony. He saw no sign of the hit man.

"I'm going to follow him". Cloud said.

Ansem nodded.

Cloud took off, while Ansem still knelt in front of Barrett. "You won't die my friend".

Barrett coughed, at blood filled his throat.

"It's okay sir. I've done my duty. I've protected you".

Ansem looked up to the main doors as they opened. His apprentice Xehanort stepped through.

"Get this man help!" Ansem shouted.

Xehanort nodded, surprised to see his mentor alive.

"Braig you fool!" He said under his breath.

But Xehanort ran out the door, pretending to be getting help.

xXx

Cloud reached the upper balcony. But there was no trace of the hit man. All that was left was his make shift blade, covered in blood.

"Where are you!" Cloud shouted, looking around. But there was no one. The room was empty.

xXx

Zack stood, with his blade drawn.

Genesis stood before him. His blade drawn also.

Genesis looked old and like he was falling apart. Like a half finished jigsaw puzzle. His skin was cracked and grey. His black wing was the only remaining part of him that seemed full. But even that seemed to be falling apart, as every now and again feathers would drop to the ground.

"My friend, the fates are cruel, there are no dreams, no honour remains. The arrow has left the bow of the goddess. My soul, corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey. In my own salvation. And your eternal slumber".

Zack shook his head. "Oh just shut up!" He shouted, running towards him.

Genesis swung his blade, blocking Zack's strike and landing one hit of his own.

Zack followed up with his own combo, knocking Genesis off his feet.

"Legend shall speak, of sacrifice at world's end. The wind sails over the water's surface, quietly, but surely".

Zack threw his blade as Genesis, running towards him as Genesis was thrown across the room.

Zack picked up his blade and pointed it at the stunned Genesis beneath him.

"Finally you shut up!" Zack shouted. "Now, what did you do to him! What did you Angeal!"

Sephiroth stepped out from behind Zack.

"Kill him Zack! Don't let him twist your mind, like he did to Angeal".

Zack nodded.

Genesis squealed as he tried to reach for his blade, but he realised it had been knocked away from him.

Sephiroth laughed to himself as Zack lifted his blade above him.

"It's over!" Zack shouted.

But before he could bring down his blade, he was stopped.

"Wait!" Genesis shouted. "Sephiroth... Sephiroth is..."

Sephiroth stopped him before he could finish. "Stop with you lies Genesis. Rest in peace".

Zack nodded at Sephiroth's comment, and brought down his blade.

As Genesis' muscles relaxed, he fell to the ground. His hands released, and a small crumpled piece of paper fell from his hand.

Zack bent down to read it.

_Even if the morrow is barren of promises_

_Nothing shall forestall my return. _

_To become the dew that quenches the land. _

_To spare the sand, the seas, the skies _

_I offer thee this silent sacrifice._

"It's over". Zack said.

"Not quite yet. We have Angeal to find". Sephiroth said angrily.

"I won't let you kill him". Zack said.

"You.." Sephiroth began to laugh. "Then go... if you find him before I do. Then you can try to help him. But as soon as I see him. I shall do my duty".

"Darkness". Zack said under his breath. "It's consumed him".

**Authors Note: **And so the cookie crumbles. Mmmm Cookies. Anyway yeah that is my take on Crisis core, for the KH universe. I'm sorry it was a long chapter, but I just decided to put all this in one. I felt it would be easier. But I don't think I have much else to say. So I hope you've enjoyed and I'll see you next time. :D


	5. Cloud's Darkness

**Authors Note: **Hello again. So now that Crisis Core has passed we have come to about 5 years before KH1. What is going to happen in those 5 years you may ask... well that's what this chapter will be about. And for all those wondering when it will happen, just look at the title and you'll realise that it will happen this chapter. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 5: Cloud's Darkness. **

Zack ran through the streets, checking ever town, every home. Every dark corner.

He had to find Angeal. Sephiroth was wrong, there was always a chance for redemption. And their wasn't even any proof that Angeal had been corrupted by Genesis. Zack wanted to keep believing the truth, no matter how many lies Sephiroth fed him.

Then in the afternoon, Zack saw that signature white wing, floating above him, heading towards Mount Nibel. Seeing this, he headed straight for it. Knowing where his mentor was heading.

"If I was trying to escape, I would head of world too. But if he has nothing to hide, why would he leave?" Zack asked himself.

Finally he reached the top, where he had taken his first journey as a hero. All those years before. There was no trace of Angeal. So following his gut, Zack activated the natural portal, stepping through.

xXx

Sephiroth stood face to face with his father.

Vincent stood with his gun drawn, pointed at him.

"Dear Father". Sephiroth said. "Have you come to kill me?"

Vincent shook his head. "No. I have come to free you from the poison that they infused you with".

"I once had a father. But I killed him. Now my true father comes to me, telling me I am poisoned. Well, I have something to tell you... I have never felt better!" Sephiroth drew his blade, and pointed it at Vincent.

Vincent's cloak flowed in the wind and in a flash, he transformed into a horrible creature. Turning him into some sort of demon, that now stood before a madman.

Vincent roared as he charged towards his son.

Sephiroth jumped into the air.

"Looks like I am not the only one who has been poisoned. Hojo did this to you... didn't he father?"

Vincent could not answer in his demonic form, instead he jumped into the air, knocking Sephiroth from his floating spot.

Sephiroth spun in the air, regaining his balance.

"Is that all you have?" Sephiroth asked.

Vincent charged again, hitting Sephiroth with such force that he was knocked at least sixty feet away.

Sephiroth recovered and flew towards Vincent, with his blade in front of him.

Vincent didn't stand a chance. As Sephiroth's blade was impaled in him, he switched back to his normal form. As his entire body began to build up with pain, he felt his cold body, become alive again. But only for those few seconds.

"Father. You are already dead. But I should say, I've been hunting monsters all my life. You are no different".

Sephiroth pulled his blade from out of Vincent, and his limp body hit the ground.

Sephiroth began to laugh, walking away.

xXx

Cloud walked through the corridors of the Radiant Garden Castle.

As he finally reached the top floor, he came came to room he was told about. It was cold, so very cold. Like it didn't belong there. Cloud now understood what Ansem had told him.

He opened the door, and as he did he felt his body freeze. Inside snow was falling, the floors were covered in it. And icicles were stuck to the roof. In the centre of the room a single book case stood, with a single book.

Cloud nodded, knowing where he had to go.

He walked over the book, fighting the cold, and place his hand on it.

As he did, he heard a scream, and felt the entire town he had stood in, become filled with darkness.

xXx

Sephiroth stood in the lab fiddling with the panels and buttons.

When he was satisfied he stepped inside the one of the tanks. And the door sealed.

The room was filled with flashing lights for a few moments, and when they stopped, the tank door flew open. And Sephiroth stepped out.

He lifted his arms into the air, and in a flash of darkness, he produced one large black wing from his back. As well as this two smaller black wings fell from his waist but behind his trench coat.

Now ready, Sephiroth stepped forward and in another few button presses he walked out. Smiling.

xXx

Cloud felt himself rip apart as he travelled through the barriers. He felt himself going to some cold, snow covered mountain, then suddenly, like someone had intervened, he was thrown back home. He was pulled back to Nibelheim. But when he was, Cloud was not happy to be home.

The town was far too quiet. So quiet that it almost seemed empty. Dead.

Cloud walked over to the SOLDIER headquarters, worried.

As he reached the door, he went to enter his code. But the doors were already open, being kept open by the dead body of a SOLDIER member.

Cloud couldn't believe his eyes. He ran though the hall ways, following the trail of blood and dead bodies that plagued the halls of his former home.

Finally the trail ended. But in the Presidents office..

Cloud walked through the doors, seeing the Presidents body lying on the ground, dead. Cloud looked up to where the President had once sat. Now Sephiroth stood there, his blade lain across the desk.

"Why!" Cloud shouted.

Sephiroth started to laugh. "Because Cloud! I don't have a need for SOLDIER".

Cloud shook his head. "And Angeal? Genesis?" Cloud asked.

"Angeal was killed by your good friend Zack. He acted just like I wanted. Just like I needed. And Angeal... well. I killed him, just hours ago".

Cloud's heart stopped, as he heard those words.

"They were your friends!" Cloud shouted.

Sephiroth just laughed. "Yes Cloud! They were".

xXx

A Few Hours Earlier.

Sephiroth walked into a small hut. It was situated up on Mount Nibel. And was home to one person. Angeal.

Sephiroth looked up at the Buster Sword that was now in his face.

"Is that anyway to greet your friend?" Sephiroth asked.

"I know what you have become... I know what you are!" Angeal said.

"Well that is a shame. You know what comes next, old friend". Sephiroth answered.

Angeal didn't lower his blade. "I don't care what happens to my monstrous body. But I won't let you win. Just because I know you'll harm them".

Sephiroth laughed, unsheathing his blade.

Angeal blocked Sephiroth's initial attack. But Sephiroth's combo's were a force to be reckoned with. In a few blows, the small hut was already falling a part and in minutes the walls were beginning to fall down.

Angeal fought like the master he was but Sephiroth was far too strong.

He was soon overpowered. And in a few more minutes he lost grip of his blade.

Sephiroth had taken many injuries from the battle, but Angeal had come out far worse. As the battle started to come to its closing moments, Angeal was impaled by Sephiroth's blade. And he fell to the ground.

Sephiroth walked above him. "You were not disappointing my old friend. But this was inevitable".

Sephiroth walked out of the ruins of the wooden hut, as he left his old friend, his ally, to die.

Angeal spent his last moments thinking of his two apprentices. Hoping they were okay, hoping they would be okay. He thought of them as his sons, as his legacies. As he slowly died, his one wing began to fall apart, and he was left, completely human, to die in peace.

xXx

Cloud ran forward, holding a blade he had grabbed on the way up. It was nothing special, just the normal trainee blade, but as long as he held a weapon, he was ready.

Sephiroth just laughed and picked up his blade.

But before he could realise he was outside. Cloud has rammed him through the large glass window. And now they both fell to their death.

Sephiroth began to laugh again.

His wing opened up and he took flight, towards Mt Nibel. Towards Angeal.

Cloud however fell to the ground, he had risked everything. For nothing.

Cloud hit the ground with such force that he felt his entire body fill with pain. The ground he hit, turned into a crater around him. And he fell asleep.

xXx

When Cloud finally woke, his mind was twisted and broken. His memories were twisted and broken. The only thing he could remember, was that he had to head up. To Mount Nibel. Where his true enemy waited. He only remembered one thing of his enemy. He was pure darkness.

Cloud climbed to his feet. His body had healed itself quickly with his SOLDIER DNA. And he was ready to fight, what he believed was his Darkness. The other side of him, his dark side. His opposite.

Cloud headed towards Mount Nibel. And when he finally reached the top, he was not ready for what was to come.

Cloud looked across at the ruined hut before him. Sephiroth flew above it. Laughing.

Cloud drew his blade, but as he did Sephiroth blew it away. Off the edge of the mountain.

Cloud shook his head, in disbelief.

Then Cloud looked across at the rubble of the wooden hut. In the rubble lay a body, a body that had his mind going crazy. His memories, patchy and broken, still hung on to the memory of his mentor. And that legendary Buster Sword.

Cloud ran over and drew it from the rubble.

Sephiroth looked down at him surprised.

"So Cloud! You wish to fight me with that?" Sephiroth asked.

Cloud looked up at him. Disgust in his eyes.

"There's something different" Sephiroth said to himself.

He reached inside Cloud's mind, finding out what was now truth. Inside he saw what Cloud now believed. He was his darkness. And because of that hate he felt of his darkness, and Sephiroth's Heartless Guardian DNA, he was being empowered by those dark thoughts.

"I can use this". Sephiroth said to himself.

"So you have come to fight your darkness?" Sephiroth asked mockingly.

Cloud nodded. He drew the blade, and with quick leaps off the rubble he was in air, and had Sephiroth knocked to the ground.

Sephiroth drew his blade as Cloud landed onto the ground.

Cloud shook his head as he was plagued with his real memories. Memories which he believed just to be tricks of his darkness. False dreams, false hopes.

Cloud swung the Buster Sword with great force, but Sephiroth easily blocked it.

Sephiroth swung his own, but Cloud got the upper hand, and with a leap into the air, he brought his blade down on Sephiroth.

Sephiroth jumped out the way, bring his own blade forward, trying to hit Cloud.

Cloud side stepped left, swinging his blade to where he had just stood.

Sephiroth blocked Cloud's attack with ease, starting his own flurry of hits.

Cloud jumped out of the way, giving himself no time to follow up. Sephiroth followed up with even more strikes, and many of these hit Cloud. Knocking him to the ground.

Cloud shook his head. "Not now!" He jumped from the ground, swinging his blade, and knocking Sephiroth across the mountain.

Sephiroth took flight once again, but Cloud was one step ahead, already in the air, bringing his blade down on Sephiroth.

Sephiroth was losing. His fight with Angeal had taken a lot from him, and now he was losing to a child. He wouldn't have it.

"That's enough!" Sephiroth shouted, dashing past Cloud.

Cloud didn't realise what had happened, until his eyes locked onto where Sephiroth now was. In a split second Sephiroth had landed multiple hits. Cloud's body felt like it was in pieces.

Cloud didn't back down, he kept himself standing, using his only energy that remained.

Sephiroth began to laugh. In a red flash, Sephiroth summoned multiple pillars of fire around him.

Cloud tried to run away but there was something dragging him in, like Sephiroth had his own gravitational pull.

As Cloud was too weak to fight any longer he fell into the flames. But as he did, he swung his blade knocking Sephiroth away.

The flames died, showing Cloud, still standing, but his body and clothes burnt and ruined. Sephiroth was stunned by Cloud's power.

"This is the end". Sephiroth shouted, running straight at Cloud.

Cloud had no chance. Sephiroth's blade was through his shoulder before he could move. Sephiroth began to lift his blade, pulling Cloud from the ground.

As Cloud felt an intense pain, he felt his body and soul die. The Buster Sword dropped from his hand, leaving his last chance in ruin.

Sephiroth began to laugh.

"I.. I won't let my darkness win!" Cloud shouted.

In his almighty strength Cloud put his hands around Sephiroth's blade, lifting Sephiroth into the air, while the blade still rested in his shoulder. Then now with the upper hand, Cloud threw Sephiroth off he edge of Mount Nibel, letting go of the blade, and letting Sephiroth fall to his death.

Cloud looked down the edge as he saw Sephiroth's body hit the ground.

"Is it over. Have I beat him?" Cloud asked himself.

Then Cloud's nightmares became true. Sephiroth climbed to his feet, and looked up to Cloud.

"No!" Cloud shouted, rushing down the mountain.

xXx

Cloud finally reached the foot of the mountain.

When he arrived he saw Sephiroth flying above a pile of clothes. Where Vincent had died, his body has burnt up leaving nothing but his clothes.

Cloud ran forward, his blade in hand.

Sephiroth just ignored him, taking to the sky.

"Coward!" Cloud shouted, watching Sephiroth open a portal in mid air.

The last thing Cloud saw of Sephiroth that day, was as he disappeared through that portal. The last thing he heard, was his menacing laugh.

xXx

Cloud spent the next few hours preparing.

He knew he had to follow him. But to do so, he had to find a way to fly. And he knew how. In his shattered memory he could remember a lab, a lab where you could play god.

Cloud picked up Vincent's clothes, seeing it as the only way, as his own clothes were falling off him in tatters. After doing so, he stepped into the lab. And then with a few key strokes, he stepped into one of the tanks.

Once he stepped out, a wing opened up immediately. It was small, but as dark as Sephiroth's and another's, but his memory stopped him from remembering. He got dressed, putting Vincent's clothes on, mixed with some of the trainee SOLDIER uniform underneath. He was now ready. Ready for what was to come.

As Cloud stepped back out into the town, he saw life return to normal. Now in a town he had once called home, somewhere he had belonged, he was now strange and alienated. But in the back of mind, before he left, he still had one thing to do.

Cloud flew up to the ruined wooden hut up on the mountain. There he pulled out Angeal's dead body, and placed it sitting against the hill side. Cloud spent the next few moments trying to remember, but there was nothing. But he felt it right to give this strange man, a proper funeral.

xXx

Cloud walked into the hut once more, reaching into the rubble for a few bandages, he knew he would need them for himself, but he also wanted to make sure his blade was protected, so that it would be as safe as he was. There was something about it, like it meant more to him than just a weapon.

As Cloud flew away the smoke coming from Angeal's funeral reached into the sky. Cloud felt sad leaving. But he knew he had to defeat his darkness. Once he had, he would return and try and piece together his terrible memory.

xXx

Zack walked through a small town.

He was searching for Angeal and this was the first world he had ended up in. He knew it would take some time to find him, but he wouldn't give up.

Zack turned the corner only to stop dead in his tracks.

A beautiful girl stood in front of him. She had long brown hair and wore a pink dress.

"Hey". Zack said scratching his head.

"Hey". She said, trying to walk past him.

"I'm Zack". Zack said offering his hand.

"Hey Zack, I'm Aerith". The girl said, once again trying to push her way past

"Sorry but I was wondering if you could help me?" Zack asked.

"Yeah sure, what do you need?" Aerith asked him.

"I'm looking for my friend. He is a tall man, he has his hair slicked back, oh and his hair is black".

"That's not a great explanation". Aerith said.

Zack looked down at the ground. "I know". He said disappointedly.

"But I'd be happy to help you find him". Aerith said happily.

"You would?" Zack asked.

"Of course". She said. "If you can protect me from these creatures".

Zack nodded. "I won't let them touch you. On my honour". Zack said, smiling in the memory of his mentor and friend. But he held onto the memory like he would see him again. But the truth was very different.

**Authors Note: **I really liked that short end bit. It's something I had to include, just because Zack and Aerith are... well... amazing. But anyway, this explains what I think happened to Cloud. I honestly wish I had something better as to why he loses his memory but if you fell from who knows how high I'm sure there would be repercussions. But it doesn't matter. Anyway I hope you enjoyed. I think there will be 1 or 2 chapters left. :'( I've really enjoyed doing this but it's about time I got back to my main project. So I'm not going to drag this out. See you next time. :)


	6. The Life of Cloud Strife

**Authors Note: **So I think this might be it. I mean I'm basically up to Kh1 here. And well after that... there's nothing else to tell. What happens next you already know. In this chapter I'll cover Cloud meeting Sora in Kh1, and then fighting Sephiroth in a battle in the air (That took place in Kingdom Hearts 1 FM). So yeah... on the other side you'll see what happens to Zack and how Sora never meets him. And then you'll see what happens to Cloud and Zack between Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2. And then that's it. After that... well that's up to SqEnix. As whatever they do, my story fits. Well that's a lie, 'cause if they explain Cloud and Sephy's past then I'm buggered. But I can't see them doing that. Okay now this is getting long so I apologise but if you would like to see more of Cloud, Zack and Sephiroth after this story is done and gone then I recommend going to read my other Fic, Kingdom Hearts Point of War. I'll be continuing their story in that. Also as I want to get KH1 and 2 in one go, this chapter may be double length. Sorry for those that don't like really long chapters. Anyway I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 6: The Life of Cloud Strife. **

Cloud came out of a floating portal, above a grand Coliseum. He immediately started darting around, trying to find any trace of him. To try and find Sephiroth. He had to hunt down his darkness. It meant he could be free. Free to live his life.

He had already followed him for a long time, through many different worlds. And every time he came close, Sephiroth would open up another portal and disappear from sight. So Cloud continually gave chase.

So now he had come to another world. But there was no trace of Sephiroth. But there was also no portal. So that meant Sephiroth was still here.

Cloud touched down on the ground. This was something about this place that bothered him, but he knew what the Coliseum was used for. And some preparation would go a long way, especially against Sephiroth. So he entered into the games.

xXx

A few Months Before.

Zack had finally found the next natural portal. But in doing so he had to say good bye to a good friend. He found it hard to say good bye to her, but he promised he would be back. But he still had to search for Angeal. And he had spent so much time with Aerith now, that he felt he was wasting time.

So he decided he would head home. And wait for him there. Even though he knew that Sephiroth had been on the hunt as well, he knew that Angeal could look after himself. So home would be the best bet. As even a hero needs to return home.

"I'll be back". Zack promised Aerith. "You just stay put and I'll be back".

Aerith smiled. "I will do".

Zack walked out the hotel, aiming for that strange house he had found, that inside rested a single plant, that seemed so out of place.

As he reached out to touch it, he thought of home, and forced himself to head in that direction.

But as he did, he felt that small gap in the borders, break. As it filled with the darkness. The heartless had now blocked it. The natural portals would no longer work. So long as the heartless still remained.

Zack appeared back in Nibelheim.

The town seemed exactly the same, but he was shocked to see the SOLDIER headquarters in ruin. He walked up to it, trying to find out what had happened. There was blood covering the walls, like no one dared to step inside. However there were no dead bodies. People had at least known it was right to give them proper burials.

Zack walked up to the presidents office. The large glass window behind the desk, no longer was full of glass. It had been shattered in many places, like someone had jumped out of it, or been thrown out.

"How?" Zack asked himself, taking a look around the room.

All that he could see was a destroyed room, and a lot of blood. Zack felt tormented seeing the SOLDIER headquarters like this. His home like this.

Walking back down to the front entrance, Zack tried to avoid looking at anything. His heart ached.

"I... I have to protect my home". He said to himself, struggling to get the words out. "I'll do what... Angeal did. I... I'll protect everyone".

xXx

The Present Day.

Zack watched as the SOLDIER headquarters was demolished. He couldn't leave it there any more. There were too many bad memories. Too many frightening thoughts.

And he still had no clue what had happened. Instead he focussed all his energy on protecting the town. But there was never anything that required too much work. Zack felt he had become a police officer more than anything else. Solving or stopping petty crimes.

On this day Zack had nothing to do. The town was quiet. So he decided to climb the mountain. Just to check on the natural portal. To check if the darkness really had sealed them.

And it had. When he came to the top, and repeated everything that Sephiroth had done. Nothing appeared. He didn't even feel strange there any more. Everything felt normal.

But this worried Zack. If the portal was closed, could Angeal come home.

"Angeal! Please be okay".

He made his way back down to town, only to be met by one of the demolisher's.

"Sir?"

"Yes". Zack answered.

"The Lab, do you want us to leave it standing?"

"Yes". Zack answered. "We don't know what we could be releasing. Leave it standing, I'll do something to make it closed to the public. Well to everyone. No one knows what could be in there".

"Okay Sir". He said.

"Call me Zack". Zack said, walking away.

xXx

Cloud had spent a couple of weeks in Olympus Coliseum. And in doing so, he had met Hades. Lord of the Dead. Who had promises him help with Sephiroth, as long as he got something in return.

So in desperation, Cloud agreed.

And then one day Cloud had to come up on his deal.

He and Hades stood under the bleaches in the Coliseum.

Hades looked through the gap in the seats at a boy, a duck and a dog. The boy had spiky brown hair, blue eyes, and seemed to be wearing a lot of red, blue and black. As well as large yellow shoes. The duck and dog were also dressed in their own clothes. But Cloud didn't even judge any more. He had seen many strange things.

"That little punk is your next opponent, okay?" Hades said, talking to Cloud about the boy. Hades turned back around to look at Cloud. "Now don't blow it. Just take him out".

This got Cloud thinking. "The great god of the underworld is afraid of a kid?" Cloud kept his eye level low. He didn't want to look directly at Hades. He wasn't afraid, but he wasn't happy to either. "Sorry but my contract says..." Cloud tried to continue.

Hades wasn't happy. "I know. You think I don't know? I wrote the contract! I know it only says you're only required to kill Hercules in this tournament. But you've got to fight that kid, to get to him. Come on". Hades turned his attention back to the boy, who was now talking to some sort of goat man. Again Cloud didn't judge. "It's like that old goat says: Rule Number Eleven. It's all just a game, so let loose and have fun with it!" Hades continued.

Cloud was getting tired of hearing his voice.

Hades kept going. "I mean a casualty or two along the way is no big deal, right?"

Cloud didn't answer, but started walking away, towards the arena.

In the arena, Cloud came face to face with the kid. With no other choice, he knew he had to fight.

Cloud drew his blade, and the kid did the same. But his blade wasn't just a blade. It was more like a Key. A key blade.

The kid ran straight at him. Cloud lifted his blade, half heartedly. He didn't want to hurt him. But he had to. Cloud brought his blade down, knocking the kid away.

The kid immediately got back to his feet, his friends by his side. And the three of them came back for more punishment.

As they attacked again, Cloud used his wing to give him a edge through the wind. Letting him slide across the arena floor, hitting the three of them at an almighty speed.

The kid got back up again. Not giving up.

"Stay down". Cloud said to himself.

The kid ran back in and swung his key blade, Cloud was stunned momentarily and was knocked away. The kid followed up with a combo, hit after hit .

Cloud got back to his feet, and swung his blade once again. Knocking the kid and his friends away.

Cloud was more tired from his fight with Sephiroth that he realised. Even though it had been some time, he hadn't rested. Not once. And his body was becoming tired. And every part of him ached.

He was scared. Scared he would lose this.

Cloud jumped into the air and brought his blade down, creating shock waves around him. Knocking the kid away. But he quickly recovered, and Cloud was not ready. The kid brought his blade against Cloud with great force, and in mere seconds, Cloud found himself flying through the air.

Cloud couldn't go on. He was too tired. And the kid followed up, with another combo.

Cloud fell to the ground, he had lost. He was too tired to continue.

The kid walked up to him. Even though he was beat.

Cloud got back to his feet for a second, before everything went black.

xXx

Cloud woke up.

He was being carried out of the arena by Hercules. The man he had promised to kill. But as far as things went, his deal was off. He could find Sephiroth on his own. There was still no portal, so he was still here somewhere.

Cloud sat on the steps, just in his thoughts. Trying to find out where he could be.

The kid walked up to him.

"Hey are you all right?" He asked.

Cloud looked up. "Yeah". He answered.

"So why did you go along with him anyway?" The kid asked.

Cloud looked down to the ground.

"I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help". Cloud answered. "I tired to exploit the power of darkness, but it back fired". Cloud climbed to his feet. "I fell into darkness, and I couldn't find the light".

Cloud's memories were in pieces. His shattered mind told him that he had fallen into darkness before. And that had been the birth of Sephiroth. But even though his mind told him that was true, his heart tried to break through. To tell him the truth. To tell him what really had happened.

"You'll find it". The boy said. "I'm searching too".

They both stopped for a moment.

"For your light?" Cloud asked.

The boy nodded.

Cloud walked up to him. "Don't lose sight of it".

"How about a rematch sometime? Fair and square, no dark powers involved" The kid asked.

Cloud turned back around. "I think I'll pass". He said, flicking his hair.

As Cloud walked away, the kid ran up behind him.

"I'm Sora, by the way". He said, then turning around to point at his friends. "And this is Donald and Goofy".

Cloud nodded. Not turning around. "The name's Cloud".

xXx

Cloud walked through the Coliseum doors.

He felt something. Something strange. But he knew it was time. He was rested, and ready.

Cloud walked into the centre of the arena, where a black feather floated down to touch the ground. The feather was soon followed by two black shoes. And the wing it belonged to. Sephiroth touched down on the ground.

"Finally, I've found you". Cloud said.

"I'm searching for you too". Sephiroth said, standing completely still.

"As long as you continue to exist I cannot awaken from my nightmare". Cloud said, his anger building up. "You are my darkness!"

Sephiroth held out his hands. "Then turn towards the darkness. Eternally refuse the light, to the nightmare of no awakening".

Cloud held the Buster Sword in front of him.

Sephiroth reached to draw his Masamune.

Their anger turned to power, as it sparked off their bodies. Sephiroth's darkness and Cloud's light, that he believed to not exist.

In a flash they both charged to attack each other. Both with their blades drawn.

As they clashed in the centre the energy released could of ripped apart the world they stood on. Instead it erupted into a bright light and a menacing darkness.

They both were thrown back wards, stunned by the energy they had just created.

Neither of them took a second to wait. They charged back into another attack.

Cloud flipped over Sephiroth, striking him with his blade.

Sephiroth flipped himself, landing in front of where Cloud was landing. Striking with his blade. Cloud did the same, blocking Sephiroth's attack.

From that point, any bystander would have been blinded by the speed they were attacking each other at. They flipped from left to right, flying into the air, touching back onto the ground, before launching back into the air.

They both tried to land multiple hits on each other, but each hit was blocked. No matter who them came from. The sparks that came from the hits could of easily electrocuted anyone who was nearby. But they moved so quickly, nothing stopped them.

Suddenly they both slowed down. Sephiroth flew higher than Cloud, aiming his blade down at him. Cloud looked up, scared of what was to come.

Cloud charged forward, banishing his fear, to ready himself for another high speed attack.

But as they clashed, the sparks released created a bright light. Blinding Cloud for a few seconds.

Both men hit the ground.

Cloud climbed to his feet, Sephiroth did the same, around about the same time. They both knelt down to pick up their blades.

"Is that all you have Sephiroth!" Cloud asked.

Sephiroth just laughed.

Cloud jumped into the air, trying to bring his blade down on Sephiroth from a higher location.

Sephiroth jumped into the air, following him.

Cloud tried to bring down his blade, but as Sephiroth came close, he summoned a meteor below him, and threw it at Cloud.

Before Cloud could move, he was hit by an exploding rock. He was thrown further into the air, unconscious.

Sephiroth teleported up close to him. He started to laugh. Grabbing hold of Cloud's wing, he ripped it from his body. Letting the black scaled wing fall to the ground.

He then let go of Cloud, leaving him fall to the ground. Leaving him fall to his death, from higher than he had ever fallen before.

"Goodbye Cloud". Sephiroth said, watching him fall to the ground.

Cloud opened his eyes, seconds before he would hit the ground. And he could do nothing. And he hit it, leaving him to be knocked out once again. Doing nothing for his already damaged mind.

xXx

Zack stood on the top most peak of Mount Nibel. He was spending today with his thoughts. The actual police could deal with the simple crimes, and there was never anything different. So he spent the day worrying, thinking about what could be, what could've been.

Then for a split second, he felt an incredible pain. And then it was over. And from that point on, he was worried about his friend. His friend that had fallen to the back of his heart.

"Cloud... Where are you?"

xXx

Cloud woke up.

He was back in Nibelheim. He didn't know how he got there, or what had happened to him after his fight with Sephiroth, but he was home. That was all that mattered.

A girl now sat above him, tending to his wounds. That were really far worse than they really seemed, as the inside of his body was nearly completely destroyed. It was a miracle that all his organs functioned properly.

The girl reached for a bowl of water, as she washed away his blood.

Cloud tried to open both his eyes, but his right was too painful. He opened his left, to see an angel.

She had very long dark brown hair. She was wearing all black, a black tank top and a black skirt. She had rusty brown eyes, but they almost seemed wet, like she had been crying.

Did she know him, did he know her.

Cloud tried to move him hand, just to show her that he was awake, but he couldn't move it. Not at all. In fact he couldn't move anything.

She lent over to him once again, ripping his clothes in order to get to more of his wounds.

As she did so, Cloud's ripped memory seemed to piece itself back together just for her. Just about her.

Her name was Tifa. When Cloud was growing up, when he wasn't spending time with Zack, he would spend time with her. They used to spend so much time together. So much time, then when Cloud joined SOLDIER, he left her. He hadn't seen her since then. It had been ten years at least. He was now in his twenties. And he had joined SOLDIER when he was ten.

He wondered how she still knew him. But then again, he still knew her, that beautiful face, that soothing voice.

"Tifa". Cloud said quietly, struggling to form the word.

She immediately turned her attention to him, but he was already asleep. Too tired, in too much pain to continue.

And as he did, those memories he had just regained, fell apart. Instead he only remembered her intense light. That blinding, that beautiful light. And if Sephiroth was his darkness. Was she his light?

xXx

A Few Days Later.

Cloud and Tifa broke into the SOLDIER lab.

Cloud had recovered amazingly quickly. The experiment he had undergone all those years ago had definitely sped up the process. He was already raring to go. But he knew he had would need more, more power. So he returned to the lab, to gain himself another wing. That was the intention anyway.

"How did you find me anyway?" Cloud asked.

"I don't know". She answered. "One day, I was thinking of you. And then as I walked through a door way, I found myself in this large Coliseum. My heart... my heart ached as I wandered around, trying to find a way home. Instead I found you. Lying there".

"But how did you get home?" Cloud continued to ask questions, being so confused.

"Again I don't know. I ran to you. And as I bent down to touch you, I blacked out. The only thing I remember, was a white wing. Then I woke up, back home. With you by my side". She answered smiling.

Cloud just nodded.

He suddenly turned to look look at a locked doorway. The doorway into the main laboratory.

He drew his blade, and in one strike, the door fell down. The door had become weakened over time. And Cloud took it down with ease.

They walked in, Cloud ran over to the control panel immediately. But as he did, his heart told him to walk away.

"Do you know what your doing?" Tifa asked, looking at his absent looking face.

Cloud nodded. But turned around and walked away. "I won't be like him". He said.

Tifa had no idea who he was talking about, but she didn't want to ask. She felt that it wasn't the right time.

She turned to look in the corner of the room. There the black SOLDIER 1st Class Uniform rested on a hook. She walked over to it an picked it up, handing it to Cloud.

"Here". She said. "You're going to need new clothes anyway".

"Thank you". Cloud said. Admiring the light he felt.

xXx

As Cloud now got ready in his new clothes, Tifa wandered around. Just looking around.

She came into a room. A room that seemed to be some sort of garage. There rested one vehicle. A bike. But it was a strange bike. It had been equipped with speed boosters and many other things to help in any combat scenario.

Tifa sat down on it, noticing a strange screen. As she reached to turn it on, it flashed into life. The strange screen showed many worlds, strange and wonderful worlds. All on some sort of world map. On that map it showed you which direction to head in to break the borders of the worlds, and enter that world. As she wondered how it worked, she rested her hand on the screen, and in a burst of knowledge, she was taught. Just from touch. She was told that to break the barriers and move from world to world, all you would have to do, was reach a high speed, and then head in the right direction. The bike would do the rest. As long as it was told to.

She turned around, seeing Cloud dressed in a his black SOLDIER uniform. She was amazed by how heroic he looked.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's your way out". She answered.

"How?" He asked, confused.

She walked over to him and dragged his hand onto the screen. When he touched it, he understood immediately.

He nodded.

Finally, on heading out, the two of them came across an oddly small room. In that room, the first thing that caught Cloud's eye, was a picture, framed on a small desk. It was a picture of Angeal, Zack and Cloud. All smiling. But Cloud didn't know them.

"Do you remember that?" Tifa asked.

Cloud shook his head.

"Is it real?" He asked.

"Yeah. But there's probably just something... messing with your head". Tifa answered.

"I know who's doing it". Cloud answered, looking around the rest of the room. He found another picture .Of the older man again, this time with two elderly people. Presumably his parents.

"Who is he?" Cloud asked himself.

Finally Cloud came to a large glass case. In that case rested a blade, that looked a lot like his own. It was labelled, the Fusion Blade.

And stuck to that case, was a small letter.

_Angeal. _

_We created this for you ready for the day you decided to drop that old blade. _

_And join us in the Wutai War. _

_They'll be okay. We know it. We all know it. And if you help, you'll be back to train them in a week. _

_This blade is as strong as your own. _

_And I hope you'll protect it, like your honour, and your dreams. _

_I hope every time you wield this blade, you'll remember us. No matter who's side you fight on. _

_This is my promise to you my friend. _

_No matter what we become. _

_I'll always stand beside you. I hope you can do the same. _

_Genesis. _

Cloud found a small tear running down his cheek. He didn't even know why. His heart just told him to cry.

Cloud turned his attention to the desk. There was another note, that rested on a small metal object.

Cloud read it quickly, noticing his name.

_Cloud. _

_For the day you turn 1st. _

_I'm sorry I can't see you again. _

_I'm becoming a monster. Worse than what we fight. _

_Genesis needs me, maybe we can both rest in peace together. _

_Zack will get the Buster Sword. So I want you to have this. _

_As well as the Fusion Blade. It's not my dreams, nor my honour. _

_Maybe it can be yours. _

_Remember me Cloud. As I was. _

_Angeal. _

Cloud rested the Buster Sword against the desk. Lifting the Fusion Sword from out the glass case. Finally he lifted the small metal object from under the note. He clipped it to his 1st Class outfit and admired the Wolf it showed. The Wolf. The Fenrisulfr. The Fenrir.

Cloud turned around, with his new blade on his back, his metal buckle attached to his suit and tears running down his cheeks, he walked out of the room.

"Cloud are you okay?" Tifa asked.

"Fine". Cloud answered, walking back into the garage.

As Cloud walked away he wrapped more bandages around his new blade, believing even with his shattered memory that this blade was his honour, his dreams, and he had to protect it. No matter what.

Cloud climbed onto the bike, opening the garage door, revealing what seemed to be a runway. Tifa climbed on behind him.

"I'm coming to". She said, not giving him a chance to disagree. But truthfully he wanted to stay with her, even though he didn't know her.

xXx

A Few Months Later.

During the events of Kingdom Hearts 2.

Cloud walked into the town. It had been a long time since he had been in Hollow Bastion. And he had never been in it under that name. A lot had happened. And Cloud remembered none of it.

As soon as Cloud arrived he decided to forget about Tifa. He didn't want her to get hurt, no matter how much he enjoyed spending time with her. Sephiroth was his battle.

Then one day, Cloud waited in the centre of town. He knew Sephiroth was in Hollow Bastion. He could feel him reaching out to him.

He was waiting. Somewhere.

Cloud waited by the market. Just thinking.

Then he showed up. The kid. Sora.

"Oh, Cloud!" Sora shouted.

"Whatcha doing?" Donald asked.

"I'll get him". Cloud said, out of no where. "This time, we settle it. Me and the one who embodies all the darkness in me".

"I thought you looked kinda different Cloud".

"If I do, it's his fault". Cloud said.

"Whose?" Sora asked.

"Sephiroth". Cloud answered. "Tell me if you see him".

"Okay, what's he look like?" Sora asked.

"Silver hair. Carries a long sword". Cloud answered.

"Sure. Well, be seeing you Cloud". Sora said.

"Be careful". Cloud said, finally looking up at Sora. "He messes with your head. Makes you think darkness is the only way".

The four of them were suddenly shocked when they heard someone's voice.

"Is something wrong". Aerith asked.

As she walked towards them, Cloud walked away. He remembered her. Strangely. But he did. And in all his twisted memories, remembering her, scared him. So he walked away. He couldn't handle it yet.

But he turned around anyway.

"It's nothing". Cloud said.

Aerith leaned in towards him. "Hmm?" She asked.

"I don't want you involved". Cloud said, remembering how persistent she was. They had talked, caught up when he had first arrived. But the more he did, the more Cloud's head hurt. And now he couldn't handle it any longer.

Aerith took a second. "You mean, you don't want me there when you go away again?" She asked.

"I just..." Cloud said.

"Listen, even if I go far away again. I'll come back".

"Do you mean it?" Aerith asked. Being reminded of what Zack had said, all those years before.

"Yeah". Cloud said half heartedly.

"See? You don't look so sure". Aerith said. "Well okay. I understand. Go get things settled".

"Huh?" Cloud asked.

"No matter how far away you are... once you find your light... I'm sure it'll lead you back here again. Right?"

"I suppose". Cloud answered.

"So I'll stay here. And I'll cheer for you". Aerith said. "Okay Cloud?"

"Okay". Cloud answered.

Cloud turned around to walk away. Finished with what he had to say.

xXx

Not long later. A few Days...

Sephiroth stood outside the Hollow Bastion Postern.

Sora, Donald and Goofy walked up to him.

"Sora, that's Sephiroth". Donald said.

"Aint Sephiroth the one who's supposed to be the dark part of Cloud's heart?" Goofy asked.

Sephiroth stopped Sora from answering. "Did Cloud tell you that?" He asked. "Then he must understand now". Sephiroth said, almost believing his own lies now.

"Just what are you going to do to him?" Sora asked.

"Nothing. Cloud is the one who hungers for the darkness". Sephiroth answered. His answer, somewhat true.

"He said he's got a score to settle with you". Sora said.

"I see..." Sephiroth answered, his empty voice easily intimidating Sora, Donald and Goofy. "He wants to meet me again". Sephiroth continued.

Sephiroth turned around to walk away. "Then I should give him what he wants. That last bit of light, is always the hardest to snuff out".

Sephiroth held his hands out and began to float into the air, finally flying off into the distance.

xXx

Around about the same time.

Cloud walked through the streets, noticing that black wing, glide through the air. Out towards the Great Maw.

He looked around. Seeing the mass amount of heartless around.

He took a second to get his priorities straight.

"I'm going to help them". He said. "It's what Angeal would have wanted". He said, for a second, gaining access to his memory.

xXx

During the Battle of Hollow Bastion.

Before Sora's Fight Against the 1000 Heartless.

Cloud fought back to back with Leon. He had met him once, where they had talked about fighting mostly. They had a lot in common when it came to combat. But apart from that they really had nothing to speak about.

But they fought side by side none the less. They needed to help.

"Think you can handle this many?" Leon asked jokingly.

"Well.. might be tough if one more shows up". Cloud said, playing along.

"Then that'll have to be the one I take care of". Leon said smiling.

"What you're fighting too?" Cloud asked, still joking.

Leon just laughed, and the two of them launched themselves at the heartless around them. Not taking a second to spare.

Cloud continued to fight, suddenly being split up with Leon. This didn't matter as soon Sora appeared. He was aiming for something, so Cloud knew he just had to make a hole, so Sora could get through.

"Sora!" Cloud shouted, as he cleared the area "Get going!"

Sora nodded.

In seconds even more heartless were surrounding him. But he gained help, from a strange place.

Sephiroth cleared every heartless around.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud shouted.

Sephiroth walked forward. "I understand you've been looking for me".

"Yeah". Cloud said. "Once I get rid of you, the darkness will go away".

"Can you do it?" Sephiroth asked. "That darkness comes from your own dark memories". Sephiroth said, referring to the real truth. "Do you think you can erase your past?" Sephiroth asked. Once again referring to the truth.

"Shut up!" Cloud shouted, as his head began to ache.

"Face it. You turn your back on the present and live in the past! Because the light of the present is too much".

"You don't know me!" Cloud shouted.

Then Cloud heard a shout.

"Cloud!"

He was suddenly blinded by a bright light, as Tifa came running. But it was more mental. As his mind saw her as his bright light and as her heart was so bright anyway. She blinded him.

"I know". Sephiroth said. His mind going over Cloud's history. "Because. I am you".

Sephiroth disappeared through a dark portal.

Cloud looked around, trying to find where he had disappeared to.

Cloud immediately took off. As Tifa came running towards him.

"Cloud! Wait!" She shouted, before being stopped by multiple heartless.

xXx

Sephiroth stood on the edge of the blue rock.

"Tell Cloud to come here". He said to Sora. "Tell him Sephiroth is looking to settle things".

xXx

Not Long Later.

Cloud walked to the edge of the blue stone of the great Maw. Looking at Sora, Donald and Goofy stand before a floating Sephiroth.

"Did you give him my message?" Sephiroth asked Sora.

"Maybe". Sora chided.

Cloud made his presence known. "Sorry to keep you, Sephiroth!" Cloud shouted.

Everyone turned their attention to him.

"Cloud..." Sephiroth said, walking towards him. "You'll never let go of the darkness".

"Shut up". Cloud said, trying to stop him from making his broken mind even worse.

Both men drew their blades.

"You'll never let go of your past!" Sephiroth shouted.

"Shut up!" Cloud shouted once again, charging towards Sephiroth.

The high speed fighting began again. But without his wing, Cloud was at a disadvantage.

But Cloud used his surroundings. With leaps of the rocks around him, he got to Sephiroth's level, and was able to block all of Sephiroth's attacks. Cloud tried his own combo, but Sephiroth also blocked that.

Cloud had to watch out now. He couldn't let this end like the last time.

Sephiroth launched himself at Cloud, but Cloud immediately recovered and landed his own hits. Knocking Sephiroth away.

But Sephiroth recovered and flew high into the air, following up with dropping into Cloud, landing hits that seemed unblock-able hits. Cloud was knocked around a bit, but he soon recovered, his heart not letting him give up. He launched off the rocks once again, hitting Sephiroth with his blade.

Soon they both recovered and clashed in the middle. The sparks once again enough to kill someone.

"Absurd!" Sephiroth said. "How is he still doing this?" Sephiroth asked himself.

"Defeating me is meaningless. You know that more than anyone Cloud!" Sephiroth tormented. "No matter how many times I fall, your darkness keeps calling me back". Sephiroth continued to lie. Using Cloud's hate, to empower himself.

"Wrong!" Tifa shouted.

Cloud didn't lose concentration, but he still had to protect Tifa. She was so bright. He couldn't let his light be changed by his darkness.

"Tifa! Stay back!" he shouted.

"How can I?" She asked.

Sephiroth was surprised.

"I want to help you!" Tifa continued.

Sephiroth and Cloud broke their clash, launching each other away.

"You can't!" Sephiroth answered. "He'll never let go of the darkness!"

"He doesn't have to. He just needs someone to surround him in light!" Tifa shouted. Even stunning Sephiroth.

Sephiroth pointed his blade at Tifa.

"The darkness will be there Sephiroth. But in a place where you can't reach". She continued.

"Is that right?" Sephiroth asked. "Lets see what that light of yours can do".

Sephiroth swung his blade at her, but she just jumped out of the way, and followed up by charging at him. Fists ready.

Sephiroth moved quickly, but only just moving in time.

Cloud was once again blinded by her light. The light that his mind and heart was making painful to look at.

"No!" Cloud shouted.

Tifa tried to land her own combo on Sephiroth but he dodged every punch and kick.

He knocked her away, but she wasn't even stunned for a second, quickly recovering.

Sephiroth swung his blade multiple times, but Tifa was far too quick to be hit. She dodged every hit.

Once again, Cloud was blinded.

"Look out!" Sora shouted, still standing on the side lines ,watching.

Sephiroth charged at Cloud while he was momentarily dazed. But he quickly moved out of the way, thanks to Sora's warning.

He drew his blade ,and held it in front of him.

"Cloud you can have my light!" Tifa shouted from behind him.

"The light doesn't suit you!" Sephiroth tormented.

"I just... don't know". Cloud said, confused.

Suddenly he started to glow, in a bright blue light. Like his heart and mind started to work together for once. Like even in all his messed up mind, Tifa's presence not only helped his madness but helped all his power from his true past, come out in a light. So bright that it could easily defeat Sephiroth on its own.

"Stop!" Sephiroth shouted. Seeing his memories trying to come back.

Sephiroth charged towards him, trying to stop him from regaining his strength.

Cloud's light shone even brighter as he prepared an attack.

Sephiroth flew through the air, trying to bring down his attack.

Sephiroth stopped. Stunned by the light.

Cloud jumped in the air, ready to use this light, to strike down Sephiroth.

Sephiroth flew into the air, ready for Cloud's attack. And ready to return his own.

As they clashed the the centre, the power given off, really did rip apart the world. They were thrown into the void.

"My honour!" Cloud shouted.

Sephiroth was stunned.

"My dreams!" Cloud continued. "When I end you... when I end my darkness. My life can go back to normal. I'll remember Angeal, I'll remember Genesis, I'll remember Zack... It's all because of you!" Cloud shouted.

Sephiroth didn't stand a chance. He couldn't move in the void. His wing wouldn't help him here. But Cloud's light, let him glide through the lack of air. To bring his blade down on Sephiroth and send him to his death. Even if it wouldn't kill him.

And he did just that, with one swing, Cloud sent Sephiroth down onto the world below. Battered and broken. But in doing so, Cloud was left to fall as well. This time he knew he could not survive.

xXx

Cloud hit the ground.

And woke up seeing Tifa kneeling beside him.

"Cloud!" She shouted. "Please! Be okay!" She shouted.

He didn't answer.

"Cloud! Don't die!" She shouted.

The wind blew around them. The Great Maw had never seemed so lifeless when everything fell silent. For when it came down to it, everything was not okay. Would a hero die on that day. Would the life of Cloud Strife end. The price of freedom was steep. Freedom to live your life freely is harder to get than to live your life peacefully. Because in the end, Cloud Strife, spent his life fighting. For other, for himself, or to be free.

xXx

Zack stood in the centre of town, he didn't know why he was here. But when he stepped into the square, he was stunned to see a younger version of himself and Cloud, running though the street. They were happy. He was happy.

"Cloud?" Zack was confused. He looked up to the sky, at the dark sky.

The stars filled the sky. So it wasn't an empty sky, but Zack watched as one seemed to go out. Like the stars weren't just the hearts of worlds, but the hearts of the people.

"Cloud! Cloud... be all right! Just be all right!"

As Zack looked back down to the ground, his hallucination collapsed, and he saw the empty streets again. And he felt sad, he had to find Cloud. So he would set out. But first he had to make sure Nibelheim was safe.

He was drawn between his home or his friend. He didn't know what to do. His honour was split. And Angeal. What if Angeal returned. He wouldn't be here.

xXx

Tifa lay on Cloud's chest. She couldn't hear a single breath.

"Cloud... Cloud...". She continued to say his name, she wanted him to wake up.

And the wind blew, continued to blow. It's cold reach could of killed someone. But Tifa braved it, just to sit with him for a few more hours. She lost him for so long, and then when she finally found him, she lost him again.

Suddenly the wind stopped, and in the night, a bright light began to emit from Cloud's body.

"Don't fade! Don't fade away". Tifa shouted, looking at his body. "I can't lose you!"

Then his eyes opened. "Who's fading?" He asked.

Tifa's heart skipped a beat. "Cloud!" She shouted.

Cloud smiled. "I did it. I beat him".

Tifa hugged him tightly. "Is he gone?" She asked.

"No. But I'm going to stay here. Until he comes back. No matter how long it takes".

"And you want to go alone?" She asked.

He nodded.

She understood. "I'm so happy your okay". She said.

Cloud didn't know what to say. He was stunned.

xXx

Zack waited in the centre of town. He didn't want to move. He was too worried about Cloud. Too worried about Angeal. Too worried about his home. His heart was drawn to pieces

But suddenly his hallucination reappeared, and he saw himself and Cloud run towards him. Like the memory was finishing itself because he was okay. Cloud was okay.

"Cloud. Even if you're okay. I'm coming to find you! Just give me some time okay" .

Zack headed home. Happy. Happy because he knew his at least, his friend was safe.

xXx

Sephiroth was broken.

He sat in Nibelheim. On the mountain. Slowly recovering. It would take some time. But when he was ready, he would make Cloud chase him again. Only making his own power grow. It was not time yet, but when it came, he would face Cloud again. And this time, he would win. Cloud could never be as strong as he was. He was 1st Class. Cloud was not. No matter what he believed.

Sephiroth drew his blade and swung it shattering a rock.

"My honour, is nothing. My dreams are to kill, are to destroy". Sephiroth climbed to his feet. "There are no dreams, no honour remains. The worlds will abhor you and I. And nothing shall forestall my return!"

Sephiroth began to laugh, as he remembered how much he had twisted and warped his friend. His ally. That had become his weapon, his twisted plan.

For everything he had done. Had been to gain power. But in the end, it had led him to his defeat. Nothing of what he was remained. Nothing. He was now what he pretended to be. Darkness. The dark side of a SOLDIER. His heart no longer remained.

**Authors Note**: This is not it! Yes if you haven't realised I have planned a 7th chapter. Like you know Final Fantasy 7! But yeah, last chapter will only help those that are reading my other Kingdom Hearts Fan fiction, as it is a chapter about what is to come. Which will come in my other fanfic Kingdom Hearts: Point of War. But I really do hope you have enjoyed. And I would really appreciate a review. I don't think I have asked once throughout this story, so I feel it's right if I ask now. Anyway anything you want to ask.. anything at all, just ask and I'll explain. Thank you again. And for those that want to join in with my other Fanfic, then the next chapter could probably interest you, as you may want to see more from Cloud and Zack. But finally, sorry once again for the length of this chapter. I wanted to stick to 7 chapters, and I wanted to to put this what is to come chapter on the end. So once again, thank you and have a great day. :D


	7. The Life of a SOLDIER

**Authors Note: **Last chapter for the few people that are reading my other fanfic, or are interested in reading it. What is to come for Zack and Cloud. All I'm going to say, is that my other fic is called Point of War. War meaning a lot of lives will be lost. Yes. It will not be a happy ending for Cloud and Zack. :'( But I don't want to hold off on this short chapter any more, so I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 7: The Life of a SOLDIER **

Even in the long run, their life was long and tormenting. But for Zack Fair and Cloud Strife, they fought all their lives. So that they could gain freedom. Only to die, fighting not for themselves but for the people they promised to protect.

Zack Fair, lived his life, being told what to do. And when he was free, he searched for the title of Hero.

Cloud Strife, lived his life, in pain because he stood up against a mad man. That mad man caused much pain and death, but he caused Cloud to become nothing more than an emotionless hunter. An emotionless chaser.

But in the later years of their lives. They were able to fight for the worlds they visited. They were able to return to normal, but only to be told that they had to fight once more.

xXx

Things to come.

Cloud stood in Olympus Coliseum.

He stood in the stands of the arena he had once fought in.

But now, two people fought before him. One he knew very well. The other, he didn't know. But he was sure he did.

Zack fought in that arena, up against a man he had once thought to be a hero. A man he had once thought to be his mentor.

Sephiroth was his challenger.

After everything, he had returned. After disappearing for so many years, only to reappear, recovered and ready for a new fight.

But in his arrival he had met Zack. And Zack of course did not know of his trickery, still believing him to be the hero he once was.

But as he fought him, he learnt of his decent into darkness, and how me murdered or tricked people in murdering.

So they fought, Zack over the years had become just as strong, but it was still a difficult fight...

But Sephiroth flees none the less because of help from another. Zack finds that Cloud has no memory of him, or his past.

Zack confronts Cloud, and with help from another, they head to Destiny Islands to find Namine. Hoping that she may be able to help Cloud. Little do they know that she only has the power over those people connected to Sora .

There are strange times to come.

xXx

Inheritance...

Zack stands in Angeal's office in the Nibelheim Lab.

He stands holding his former mentors Buster Sword. It is only right that he inherits it then.

xXx

Return.

Cloud stood in Destiny Islands, Roxas and Namine beside him.

For once in his life, he was happy. And if Sephiroth should ever show his face again, he would be ready. With his friend beside him.

He now knew that his life did not revolve around a darkness that he needed to destroy. Now he could live his life in peace.

And Sephiroth does show his face, and in doing so he is nearly killed by Cloud and Zack. He flees once again, knowing he is beat.

Because Zack knows of Angeal's death the two return to Nibelheim once more to morn properly. The truth behind the events of the Genesis War is revealed and Genesis is forgiven for the war that he was blamed for that was not truly his fault.

xXx

A War of Pure Light and Total Darkness.

A war begins between two extremely powerful but evil sides. The key wielders start getting help, having no chance at winning on their own. Cloud and Zack join up. But so does Sephiroth. He has no chance of survival on his own, so for his own protection. He decided to work on the side of good once again.

xXx

Betrayal from a Monster.

Cloud, Sephiroth and Zack are fighting in a large battle.

Once the battle begins to clear, Sephiroth turns on Cloud and Zack.

Cloud and Zack finally kill him, but are left to nearly die themselves. More of the enemy arrive and Zack and Cloud are left to die. They both fight to the end. Not one enemy from either side remains, but they are too tired and in pain to leave.

The barren wasteland they fought in becomes their death beds. And they pass. Angeal helps them into the sky, gaining Angeal his status as an angel rather than a monster, and helps them into what is very much the peace and freedom of death.

They finally have to pay nothing for freedom.

In the immortal words of the Final Fantasy Zack Fair.

"The price of freedom is steep".

And one final from Cloud.

"Looks like I'm always going to be facing crises all my life..."

Because both are as true as they come.

**Authors Note:** Well this was a strange chapter to write as honestly its really not a chapter. It just felt like I was talking to you all chapter. But it's okay, as long as I'm not breaking any rules or terms and conditions by doing so. So if you haven't read my other fic and your interested then I would greatly appreciate if you would check that out. :D And if you have come from there anyway, then thank you for reading this as well. I hope its been worth it. So thank you once again, and have a great day, a great life and remember you heroes, even if they remain as nothing but a fantasy or a dream.

Angeal hit this right on the nose. And you know exactly what I'm going to quote here.

"Embrace your dreams".

That's all. Thank you all. I've loved every moment, every word. I just wish this could be longer. :') It's both amazing and sad to say good bye to this one. So I'm going to hide my emotions with thank you's. So Thank you, Thank you, Thank you and Thank you.


End file.
